When they were only Seventh Years
by Charming Visions
Summary: COMPLETE
1. Introductories

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: First Harry Potter FanFic, I also have a Pirates of the Caribbean Fic up as well as a Rent fic up. This deals with James, Lily, Sirus, and most of all....LUPIN, as well as a character or two from my own imagination. Enjoy and Review!  
  
The Hogwarts Express always left on time, and that time was 11 o'clock sharp. Perhaps that was what was leading to Lupin's tensed shoulders. It was already 10:55 and he had just entered the train station. Quickly he maneuvered through the muggles until finally he reached platform 9 ¾. He glanced up at the clock and its hands read: 10:58. Sighing with relief he inconspicuously pushed through the border and was on the train by 10:59. He started walking to the back looking for a compartment to sit in when he felt himself being shoved forward.  
  
"Oof." Lupin said as he fell face first onto the carpeted floor. He felt hands helping him up and turned around to face one of his best friends, James Potter.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to make you fall." James said apologetically.  
  
"It's fine, just watch it next time will ya?" Lupin said, his eyes twinkling with laughter. James nodded his head and then pulled Lupin in the other direction from which he was going.  
  
"We're down this way..." James said while he started walking, Lupin was fixing his shirt that he did not even notice James had stopped until he walked right into him.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Lupin asked while looking over his shoulder, it was then that he saw her. The love of James Potter's life, Lily Evans, and beside her, the girl that Remus for the most part held only disgust for, Sophia Miller. "Hey, lover boy, go say 'Hi' to her or something. You never know, she may just say hey back."  
  
James turned to his friend and grinned, "Maybe. Oi' Lily! How was your summer?" James yelled to the gorgeous red-head that stood only a few meters away.  
  
"It was quite fine thanks, and next time you want to ask me a question, come up to me and ask, not scream it aloud for the entire train to hear like an immature prat. Oh wait, pardon my mistake, you are an immature prat!" Sophia stifled her laughter with her hand and pulled Lily into the compartment of the train in which they were already headed.  
  
"She wants me." James said with the utmost confidence, and Lupin, not wanting to make his best friend realize the dismal reality, just shook his head and softly laughed.  
  
Meanwhile in Lily and Sophia's compartment, Sophia asked Lily, "Why do you dislike James so, he's terribly handsome, charming, and funny, what is there not to like."  
  
"Sophia! There is more to a person than just looks, personality, and humor."  
  
"Lils, like um what?"  
  
"Oh shut up, you know what I meant."  
  
"Yeah, and you're right, who wants a handsome, funny, intelligent, charming guy? It's overrated." Sophia said while rolling her eyes, she honestly did not understand why Lily just did not stop James pain and accept a date with him. Yet, Lily was never conventional in her methods of thinking, so trying to understand her complex mannerisms would be like trying to understand a German with no tongue. It just did not work.  
  
"It's the principal of the thing Sophie," Sophia winced, she hated being called Sophie, it sounded so childish, and the only one to get away with calling her that without getting jinxed was Lily, "sorry, it's just as much as Potter seems like a nice guy, he can be so obnoxious and stuck up as well. I don't want to be another conquest on the Potter list of things accomplished. If I were to date him, I'd want it to last."  
  
Sophia smiled softly at her best friend. "So you do like him?"  
  
"Of course I do, it's just I don't want a broken heart."  
  
"I guess that makes since, and don't get upset with me but I'm about to say something really cliché, and this is it. 'It's better to have loved and ended with a broken heart, than to never have loved at all."  
  
"Such the Romantic."  
  
"Well, in this friendship, someone has to be, and you're ruled out because you're the pessimist. Pessimism and Romance don't go together, believe me, I know."  
  
"Speaking of which, how are things with you and Eric?"  
  
"Over."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Sophia looked out the train window at the sunlight, it was odd to her, that the day could be so happy, and yet she was so heartbroken. "Yeah, he came over last week and basically laid out all his cards on the table, when I looked at the ones in my hand, I realized they just didn't match. So much for 'Go Fish.'" She said gloomily.  
  
"I don't understand, if you were the one to break up with him, then why are you upset."  
  
"Because Lily, just because I broke up with him doesn't mean I didn't care for him immensely, I don't know maybe I even loved him. We're both leaving Hogwarts this year, but after that he has his life planned, and as for me I haven't a clue. I just know that my life isn't leading me in the direction of his."  
  
"Which would be..."  
  
"He wants to be an Auror. I respect them immensely, don't get me wrong, but I don't want to fear for my husband's life day in and day out."  
  
"Whoa, it's a little bit early to be worrying about marriage."  
  
Sophia punched Lily in the arm lightly, "You know what I meant."  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean." The two girls gazed out into the grassy hills through which the Hogwarts Express was passing. Lily finally broke the silence when, still looking out at the vast beauty that was speedily going by them, "He is attractive isn't he?"  
  
Sophia smiled, "Oh yeah."  
  
After the brief encounter Lupin and James had, had with Lily and Sophia they headed to the compartment in which Sirus was sitting. Lupin slid open the door and walked in, putting his trunks up. Sirus stood up when Lupin and James walked in and said, "Hey, what took you guys so long?"  
  
Lupin replied, "James had to ogle at Lily before we could come in." Sirius groaned.  
  
"James my man, you really have to get over her. You have gone after her steadily for almost three years, she is not budging on her 'No I don't want to date you James' stance, move on, there are pretty of fine looking specimens at Hogwarts." Sirius said.  
  
"You mean girls? Yes Sirus, I realize that, but I want Lily." James said as he plopped down onto the red velvet train seat. This time Lupin groaned.  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is with her." Lupin said.  
  
"Really, because I see it everyday and it grows constantly. She's beautiful, she's intelligent, she's funny, she's witty, and she has the best laughter my ears have ever been allowed to listen to. She is perfect."  
  
"And you my dear fellow, are a lost cause. I fear I may have to take Lupin with me when I go look for the ladies from now on."  
  
Lupin sighed, "Nope, not getting caught up in that mess."  
  
Sirius pouted, "And why not?"  
  
Lupin looked seriously into Sirius's dark eyes, "You know exactly why Sirius."  
  
"Lupin, what a girl doesn't know can't hurt her."  
  
"Actually...it can." Lupin looked down to his hands in misery. Sirius and James looked at each other for a moment before speaking.  
  
"Look Lupin, if the girl is the one for you, it shouldn't matter that you're a werewolf." James said.  
  
"Exactly." Sirius said, nodding enthusiastically, "I mean look at us, we didn't abandon you when we found out that you were a werewolf. We learned to be animagi so you wouldn't have to deal with it alone."  
  
Lupin smiled at his friends, "Thanks, you have no idea how much that means to me, but the world will not be as accepting of who...of what I am."  
  
James and Sirius looked sympathetically at Lupin who had turned his gaze to the carpet. Finally he slapped his thighs, "What's the plan for today, and what is the goal of number of detentions this year?"  
  
James and Sirius busted out in laughter, and James spoke up, "I think this year, the total is what 500 each?"  
  
Sirius rubbed his chin in thought, "Yeah, sounds about right."  
  
Lupin then said to his friends, "Then I guess we better start now, the more the better." And all three guys nodded to each other and laughed. Not one of them even realized that there other "friend" was sitting in the corner watching them intently. Not one of them noticed the slight tear that etched its way down Peter Pettigrew's cheek.  
  
After everyone had made it to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in, for the most part, one piece, everyone piled into the Great Hall. The intermingling friends split off to find their house tables and everyone looked for a friend at their own table. Sophia and Lily were the first to walk in, when they noticed Alice and a few other of their good friends sitting in a group, quickly they hurried over to where they were seated and sat down with them, absolving themselves into the ongoing conversation. James, Sirius, Peter, and Lupin came in after and headed toward their usual spot at the end of the table. They were all in deep discussion when a group of seventh year Gryffindors walked up to them. The four boys looked up at the girls trying hard to remember their names but failing to do so. Sirius spoke up first, "Hey uh-"  
  
"Amaline." One of the girls spoke up, "But you can just call me Amy."  
  
"Hello Amy," Sirius said appreciatively while he looked Amy up and down. In his opinion she was quite attractive. She had long flowing golden blonde hair, a light tan, blue eyes, and on her face, a slight sprinkle of freckles across her nose, not too much, but just enough to leave a darling effect.  
  
Amy also took the time in which Sirius was staring. He was by far the most handsome man in the school. Dark hair that fell over his forehead in such a way that made a girl go weak to the knees, dark blue eyes that always seemed to twinkle, even if he was angry, red firm lips that were usually open into a smile. He had a nice build too; he had broad shoulders, towered over the girls with the height of 6'2, very muscular, and very much tanned. It really was no wonder that Sirius could have any girl that he wanted, and he did.  
  
"Have a seat Amy." Sirius said while pointing to a seat across from him.  
  
"Oh thanks." After being prodded by her friends she said, "And these are my friends, Bernadette, Ann, and Elizabeth." The rest of the guys smiled and asked them to be seated also.  
  
At the other end of the table, Lily poked Sophia in the side while she was talking to their friend Maria. "Ouch! What do you want Lily."  
  
"Look." Lily said pointing down the table at the obnoxious scene James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius were sharing with Amy, Bernadette, Ann, and Elizabeth. "Do those girls ever give up?"  
  
"Did you seriously just ask that?"  
  
"Good point. But you'd at least think the guys would have some class."  
  
"Lily, look at them, every single one of them is a walking boy's fantasy. Of course they'd give into that."  
  
"You're so understanding of men." Lily said, while rolling her eyes.  
  
"I know, I have many brothers, and speaking of men, you're acting very jealous of a girl who seems to be going after a man that you don't want." Lily turned back to her friend and glared at her. "Sorry! Keep the ice glare to yourself please."  
  
Dumbledore walked up to the podium and simply stated. "Eat up." And on the table before them, golden plates and platters filled with foods of all cuisines and the golden goblets with pumpkin juice. Lily kept looking down the table towards James and finally she pushed away her plate and stood up.  
  
"I'm not very hungry; I'll see you guys at the dorm." She said before walking out of the Hall. Sophia watched James and how his eyes followed Lily out of the Hall before Lily had exited the building. For a moment Sophia debated on whether she should follow her friend or leave her to herself. Finally she just stood up and excused herself. As she was heading to the door she was stopped by Sirius's voice.  
  
"Hey! Sophia! Long time no see!"  
  
Sophia laughed and walked over to the place where Sirius was seated. "Hey Sirius, how was your summer."  
  
"Boring. But now that I've seen you, it's been worth it."  
  
Sophia grinned again, "You're full of it Sirius, you know that?"  
  
"Yeah, and you're gorgeous, you know that?"  
  
"Actually I did, but thank you for the reminder." Sophia winked at him.  
  
"Be still my heart-"  
  
"Before you go on a rampant love sonnet, I think I'm going to leave. You guys have a good feast."  
  
"You too." Sophia turned towards the door and left the Hall. She was walking down the corridors when she heard her name being called. She turned to the voice and saw an out-of-breath-James Potter.  
  
"Hello James." She said.  
  
"Hey Sophia. What's going on with Lily?"  
  
"You're guess is as good as mine."  
  
"Are you lying to me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So will you tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Not a chance." She said as turned and began to walk away.  
  
"Why doesn't she like me?" Sophia stopped. She inhaled a deep breath and turned around to face James.  
  
"James I don't know. That's something you'll have to ask her." She said looking at James who definitely had a defeated look in his eyes.  
  
"Thanks. Tell her to come back down though, she's a prefect and Head Girl, she needs to help with leading the first years."  
  
"I will. Bye James."  
  
"Bye Sophia."  
  
Sophia walked to the front of the Gryffindor entrance to the portrait of the Fat Lady and said the new password: Raspberry drop. The lady nodded and the portrait flung open. She walked into the girl's dormitory and saw Lily sitting on her bed with her face in her pillow. Sophia sighed and walked over to Lily. She sat on the edge of Lily's bed and put her hand on Lily's shoulder. She gently shook her while saying, "Lily? Lily? Come on Lily don't ignore me." Lily sat up.  
  
"What do you want Sophia?"  
  
"I just wanted to see if you were okay."  
  
"Well I'm fine."  
  
"Okay then. We need to go back down to the Hall." Sophia said while getting up and walking to the door.  
  
"Wait, you're not going to contradict me on that."  
  
"Lily my dear, I found out long ago never to contradict you." Lily laughed.  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"Come on then."  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
The two girls walked out of the Gryffindor dormitory and headed back down to the Hall. Sophia opened the door to the Hall and Lily walked in ahead of her. "Sure Lils, go on ahead. Leave us meager peasants to the door opening." Sophia said with a smile on her face. The two once again passed by James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Yet this time the girls had gone. Sirius called out to Lily and Sophia.  
  
"Hey come sit over here Sophia." Sophia shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Why not." Sophia said as she walked over and sat across from Sirius. He grinned and she just laughed while flipping her hair over her shoulder. Lily sat down next to her, across from Remus. Throughout the rest of the meal, Sophia kept stealing glances at Remus. To most he was not the most attractive, especially since he was constantly compared to Sirius and James. Yet Sophia thought he was very attractive. He had deep chocolate kiss eyes that always melted Sophia's heart; his light brown almost blonde hair was cut short but not extremely so, it was still long enough for someone to run their hand through. He was only about 6'1, but the thing about Remus that intrigued Sophia the most was his intelligence. Sophia had cared for Remus since she had first met him, but he had always made his feelings about her very clear. Remus did not like her, and the reason behind that, Sophia did not know. So while Sophia continued to steal secret glances at Remus, he involved himself deeply into a conversation with Lily. Sophia tightened her fist and took a deep breath and turned her attention to Peter.  
  
"Hey Pete. Excited that this is our last year."  
  
Peter blushed deeply and nodded his head.  
  
"Good." Sophia stated.  
  
"So what's the detention hold then?" Sophia asked James.  
  
"I think we agreed on 500 each." James said.  
  
"Only 500, my dear James I do believe you are losing your touch."  
  
"Am not." James said in a pitiful childish voice.  
  
Sophia sighed and then turned to Lily. "Hey Lils, are you still spending the summer with me?"  
  
"Of course! Do you honestly think I want to spend more time with Petunia and what's his face?"  
  
"Good point. I could always leave my mark again." Sophia grinned mischievously.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked, now interested in the conversation. They all knew Lily's sister, and they all despised her.  
  
"Let's just say I may have...messed up her nose a little bit."  
  
"You broke her nose?" Remus asked incredulously.  
  
"Glad to know that's what gets your attention, and yes I did break her nose." Sophia said triumphantly.  
  
"That isn't a good thing Sophia, I wouldn't be too proud of breaking a muggle's nose with magic."  
  
Sophia's face went a deep red as she looked Remus straight in the eye, "For your information Lupin, I did NOT use magic to break her nose, I did it with my fist. Now if everyone will excuse me, I'm done wasting my time here." Sophia said getting up out of the seat and storming to the other end of the table. Lily looked apologetically to everyone before she stood up to calm down and an angry Sophia. The rumor is, a red heads temper is awful, and Sophia always proved that right. She sat down by Sophia who became severely interested in her plate. At the other end of the table, Sirius looked over at Remus.  
  
"Congratulations, you just angered one of the nicest people here, what are you going to do now?" Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Yeah Remus."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Right."  
  
A/N: So was it good, or was it awful? Reviews would appreciated please! Lupin rocks! Okay, if I get enough reviews I'll post faster. I hope you enjoyed it. Oh if it was too long...just tell me and Ill shorten the lengths too. 


	2. How can you hate something that is so ki...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, it all goes to Rowling.  
  
A/N: I want reviews but I couldn't help myself.  
  
The next morning Sophia woke up especially groggy. Lily was mumbling things in her sleep so Sophia decided to wake her up...in her own way. Grinning widely, she walked over to the bed, pulled away the curtains and began beating Lily with a pillow. Lily sat up with a start and looked over at her attacker, seeing that it was Sophia, she took it good naturedly and retaliated with her own pillow. After a few moments, Sophia gave up and went into the bathroom. She quickly showered and left her hair alone. The dark hair hung in wet ringlets down her back, and for once Sophia did not care. For the past six years, she had been known as the girl who cared only for her looks. Perhaps that is why she and Eric were so "good" together, because like her, Eric had the reputation of caring only for his looks. While that reputation was mistaken, he cared for two things: his looks and Sophia. Sophia sighed at the thought of him, he was extremely vain. He was handsome, but Eric never owned her heart like he wanted, nor like she wanted him too. Finally she had given up realizing the uselessness of an empty feeling relationship. She walked over to her trunk and changed into her cloaks and then walked out into the common room. There she saw James, Sirius, and Peter sitting in the large overstuffed clothe chairs. She walked over to them.  
  
Sirius looked up and saw Sophia walking towards them. Inwardly his jaw dropped, but he kept up his non caring façade. "Morning Sophia."  
  
"Morning guys. Have a good rest."  
  
"Yeah, as always, I always miss the beds when I leave."  
  
"That's great Sirius, you don't miss the people, or the scenery, or the action of it all, no, you miss the beds."  
  
Sirius shrugged and all of them laughed. Lily walked downstairs a minute later and James had to cough in order not to stare at her. Sophia smiled wistfully, just once she wished someone would look at her the way James looked at Lily, and she hated the way Lily tried to act as if nothing was there. Sophia walked over to the window and stared out at the Quidditch field. "Hey James, how do you think the season will go?"  
  
"Hopefully very well, the team tryouts are tomorrow, and I'm excited."  
  
"Ha. I'm sure."  
  
She continued to look out the window. It was a gorgeous day. A few minutes later Remus walked down the stairs. Sophia pretended not to notice and kept her glare on the grass below them. Yet when Remus walked up to her, she could not ignore him anymore.  
  
"Hey Sophia..."  
  
"Yeah Remus?"  
  
"I just want to apologize; I may have...insinuated some things that I didn't mean."  
  
"You meant them, but thank you anyway. Remus, I don't treat muggles badly, and the only reason I broke Petunia's nose is because she's a rude bitch."  
  
Remus nodded but made sure his eyes relayed the message that, that was not a good enough reason. "Well I just wanted to say that. Have a good day."  
  
"Yeah, you too." Sophia said and walked away. Remus got a whiff of her shampoo which was especially strong since her hair was wet. It smelled of freesia, the scent Sophia had always made her own. She looked softer this morning Remus realized. She had not a drop of makeup on and she hadn't even bothered to dry her hair. Remus knew she was beautiful, but he had to admit even to himself that she was much lovelier today then he had ever seen her.  
  
'Stop it Remus, you can't have her or anyone.' Remus thought to himself. He then was once again determined to find only disgust in Sophia. Nothing better would save him from getting hurt by a girl. He walked over to where the remaining Marauders were seated and sat down next to James. "Why are you and Lily still here? Don't you two have a dorm of your own?"  
  
"Yeah, but Dumbledore said they were making "improvements" to it, supposedly we're supposed to be able to move in today."  
  
Sirius spoke up, "Gasp, the Marauders are forever broken up," then in a more serious tone, "all because little James here had to be Head Boy."  
  
"At least my Head Girl is nice looking." James said appreciatively.  
  
"I heard that Potter." Lily said firmly.  
  
James looked over to Lily and said directly and in a serious tone, "Why don't you like me Evans?"  
  
"I-what?" Lily stammered.  
  
"I asked," James said, "why don't you like me?"  
  
"Is it not obvious?" Lily asked.  
  
"Apparently not, otherwise I would know."  
  
"Because you're rude, egotistical, and just plain mean to those you may not necessarily like."  
  
"And how would you know what I'm like Lily, you never get past your stubborn judgments to realize that I may just be a nice guy." James said while standing up.  
  
"You? Nice? I think you're mistaken. Between you and Sirius, there is enough hot air in this castle to turn it into a hot air balloon!" Lily said standing up as well, facing his challenge.  
  
Sophia looked between the two, and realizing to herself that a fight may be funny, she should probably step in. "Children..." the two continued to argue, she tried again. "Children..." she got no response, finally getting frustrated, she walked over to a table dragged it over then stood up on it and screamed, "CHILDREN!" Lily and James immediately turned to the maternal tone that boomed before them. Sophia smiled graciously. "Thank you, now I know how much you two really like arguing, but there isn't a point to this argument."  
  
"Oh yes there is!" Lily and James said in unison.  
  
"You know, you two might like each other a lot more if you'd give each other a break. The fact is, you two are more alike than you think, so either shut up and learn to play nice, or don't play at all!" Sophia said sternly. Sirius, Remus, and Peter all started clapping.  
  
"Yes mom." Lily said mockingly, though grinning. Sophia smiled too.  
  
"Okay now help me down."  
  
"Yes madam." James said while offering her his hand and helping her jump off the table. Suddenly Peter's stomach growled. James laughed, "Hey Wormtail, does your stomach ever fill?"  
  
Peter sheepishly grinned, "I guess not, may we go feed it?" He asked humbly.  
  
Sophia, having always felt bad for Peter, said, "Of course Pete, let's go!" And she looped her arm through his. Lily walked on the other side of Sophia and Remus, Sirius, and James walked behind the three. Both James and Sirius had grown accustomed to Sophia's kindness to Peter, and frankly they thought it was endearing. Peter was in no way shape or form like James, Sirius, or even Remus. He was the overweight, silent type. His animal shape of a rat even matched his form. His face came together in a rodent shaped way, and because of that most people steered clear from him. Everyone made fun of him, and when they were not making fun of Wormtail, they were making fun of Snape. Sophia and Lily both hated it, and especially hated it when James or Sirius would pick on others. Remus however, never understood why Sophia was so kind to Peter. She was one of the "popular" girls of the school as was Lily. But she never really noticed it. That was one of the many reasons Remus found it hard to loathe her. How can you hate something that is so kind?  
  
A/N: Please send reviews. I made this shorter because I thought last times was too long, but please send me reviews! 


	3. What is in store for Lily and Sophia

A/N: Please Review! I'd like to know if this is getting read.  
  
The all walked into the Great Hall and went to the Gryffindore table. As they sat down and began to eat, someone came up behind Sophia and tapped her shoulder. Sophia turned around and was met with a delight.  
  
"Parker! Hey!"  
  
Parker was a fellow seventh year Hufflepuff. He had been one of Sophia's best friends before they even went to Hogwarts, and when Sophia met Lily, the three of them had become friends. Granted, they only had one class together for their first five years at Hogwarts, and after they had taken their OWLs Sophia had chosen different classes from him, yet they still hung out over the summer.  
  
"Enjoying your year so far?"  
  
"I'll tell you later, after I'm done with my classes for the day." She winked.  
  
"Yeah...hey Sophia, would you mind meeting me in the library tonight around seven? I need to ask you something."  
  
Sophia looked perplexed but only said, "Sure. I'll see you then."  
  
"Yeah bye!" Parker said as he waved goodbye to Sophia and went over to talk to Amos.  
  
Lily leaned in and whispered to Sophia, "What was that about?"  
  
Sophia shrugged her shoulders, "No idea." And then she began to eat.  
  
Across from them Sirius, James, and Remus were all in a deep conversation. Of what they girls did not know, but Lily noticed that Sirius and James kept stealing glances at her. Lily finally got fed up with it and asked, "What are you boys talking about?"  
  
Sirius smiled, "Nothing darling, eat up."  
  
Lily shook her head, "I don't believe you, what's going on?"  
  
Remus spoke up, "If we told you it wouldn't be a secret."  
  
Sophia sighed dramatically, "Oh boy. Must be a big one."  
  
Lily turned to Sophia, "What do you mean?"  
  
Sophia looked at the three guys before who had a look of pleading in their eyes. "Nope Lils, can't tell you." All three boys sighed in thanks. Lily however looked uncomfortable with whatever the three boys were discussing.  
  
Up Next: What the boys are planning, and what does Parker want to tell Sophia.  
  
Please Review, I love writing but hate writing when no one listens, it would make me feel somewhat accomplished if I got some reviews! 


	4. Ripped at the Seams

First off I'd like to thank

**Lossenrhos**

And

**LatentBeauty **

**To Latent:** Yeah I didn't realize I was calling Remus Lupin by Lupin, thank you for pointing that out to me, I do mean for him to go by Remus. Oh and with Peter and his crying episode on the train...all will be explained in due time.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the original Harry Potter characters. J.K. Rowling does. Pity though, I'd like to have her money.  
  
Breakfast went by quickly and as time progressed the mystery as to what the infamous Marauders were up to began eating at her stomach. As they plates disappeared, Sophia and Lily got up so that Sophia could grab her bag. The Head Boy and Girl room had finally been finished and Dumbledore had come up during the meal to tell James and Lily that the room was ready for them.  
  
"I apologize for the inconvenience, late start I'm afraid." Dumbledore stated.  
  
"Quite alright Headmaster. Thank you for informing us that the room is ready." James said in what the professors had begun to refer to as the "Potter Politeness," or a generous way of what is now referred to as "sucking-up" in order to gain a little trust from the professors to make up for his incorrigible behavior. Too bad Dumbledore was only the really one to accept it. Dumbledore nodded his head slightly and returned to the front of the Great Hall. "Hear that Evans? We're going to be sharing a living space." Potter said while he winked, pouring on his thickest charm possible.  
  
"Great. Wonderful. Can't wait." Lily Evans said sarcastically, scoffing at what he thought was an attractive way of wooing a woman, and what Lily thought as a disgusting manner that repelled her. She did not quite understand how she could be attracted and repulsed by a man at the same time. Sophia nudged her friend in the ribs. Lily jumped and said, rather loudly, "Ouch. What in the world was that for?"  
  
"In order for said lady to gain her said knight. Said lady must not be a...what's the word...oh yeah...bitch." Sophia whispered sternly, looking Lily dead-straight in the eye.  
  
"Right, right, come on, let's go, we've got Potions, and I can't say that I am thoroughly excited."  
  
"I am." Sophia stated happily.  
  
"Yeah you would. You're actually good in that class."  
  
"So? You're good in every other class. Allow me this one small victory Lil." Sophia said.  
  
"Remind me why I put up with you as my best friend?"  
  
"Because a) I'm smart, b) I'm cute, and c) I'm the only one who knows how badly you want James Potter." Sophia laughed.  
  
Lily looked over to Sophia, grinned, and silently put a finger to her lips. "Secrets aren't meant to be told Princess."  
  
"If I'm a Princess, does that mean I'll have a Prince ride in on a white horse. Or does it mean I'll have to kiss a thousand toads before my true-love reveals himself to me."  
  
"I'm pointing toward the toad thing."  
  
"You would." The two girls stopped in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Password?" She said in her snobbish voice.  
  
The two girls stopped talking for a small moment and Sophia turned and quickly said, "Raspberry drop." The portrait nodded and opened revealing the grandeur of the Gryffindor common room. "Just a moment Lily, I'll be back." And Sophia hurried up the stairs. She walked over to her bed and sighed at the mess she had left around her bed. Usually she would blame Lily, but since the House Elves had moved Lily's stuff to her new quarters, Sophia could no longer point the finger at Lily. She began to pick up her clothes, then decided against it and grabbed her bag instead. She walked out of the upstairs girl dormitory and hurried down the steps to Lily. "Alright lets go." The two walked out of the dormitory and were stopped by another fellow seventh year Gryffindor, Giselle. "Hey Giselle, haven't seen much of you."  
  
Giselle smirked, "We've only been here a day, and I've been, um, preoccupied, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Unfortunately I do, and I did not want the scene placed in my head before naptime." Lily said.  
  
Giselle and Sophia just looked at her and shook their heads in unison at the bad joke. They began walking away rather quickly leaving a confused Lily behind. She quickly snapped out of her trance and yelled to Giselle and Sophia..."Oi! Wait for me!" Giselle and Sophia paused for a second, looked at each other, and seemed to mentally debate whether they should wait or continue moving. Too bad they debated too long. The three girls walked down to the dungeon to where the Potions class was located. They immediately took the seats in which they always sat in that class. The middle table. Soon other students began filing in, and Sophia was the first to notice James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, walk in. She nudged Lily, who in turn, turned around and groaned. She then faced the front once more hoping they would go back to their seats in the back on the other side of the room. Unfortunately for her, and to Giselle's delight, the group of boys sat behind them. Sophia had always known that Giselle had, had a secret infatuation with Remus since their third year. Sophia never truly knew if Remus reciprocated that same feeling, but she always had the feeling that he did. Lily turned to Sophia who had once again faced the front and slumped down in the seat. She placed her hand on Sophia's forearm and whispered into her ear. "Don't let it get you down, if Remus can't even find it in himself to be your friend, then he isn't worth your trouble at all." Sophia smiled slightly but once again turned her attention to the front. Sophia was quite surprised Lily had said that about Remus, those two were always on good terms. Meanwhile, the lovely Giselle had turned to Remus. The two held a steady conversation until Professor Garrett walked into the classroom and brought them to a halting silence. Well, actually, Giselle held up the conversation while Remus took the time to soak in her beauty.  
  
Giselle was very different from Lily and Sophia in looks, which is perhaps why he liked her so. She had long, silky, ebony hair, that reached about mid back. She rarely ever put it back, and no matter what she did to it, it always ended up in the same beautiful form. She had a tanned complexion that never faded, perfect white teeth, and dark indigo eyes. She was not exactly the most intelligent person out of the three, that was a war to be waged between Sophia and Lily, but she knew enough. She played Quidditch with James, and that is really how Remus began to know her. He really did not know if it was "the real thing" or just some common teenage boy fantasy. However, she was definitely one of the most wanted girls in school, other than Sophia and Lily of course. Lily and Sophia looked a like in many ways. They both had ranging degrees of red hair and were both fair complicated. However, Lily was shorter than Sophia by a few inches. Sophia had aqua-marine blue eyes, where as Lily and green, and Sophia had the long-legged look, where as Lily had an average body type. All were exceptionally thin, but not in a sickly manner, they all worked to keep their bodies in shape. In that time and age they had too, the dark powers were growing steadily stronger, and everyone feared of meeting face to face with the Dark Lord himself. Lily was probably the smartest, but Sophia was not far behind. Lily wanted to be an Auror, Sophia wanted to be a healer, and Giselle wanted to be...well that changed as much as the tides do. They were all very kind, and the only reason anyone disliked them was unfortunately purely discriminatory reasons. Lily was a muggle-born, Sophia was her best friend, and Giselle was a half-born. So even though there was a pureblood in their group, she was labeled sometimes as the "mudblood lover." The only reason Sophia was offended by this was because Lily could curse any witch or wizard into oblivion upon given the chance. No one deserved the treatment Lily endured, and yet she went through all of it with her head held high. As Lily said, "Screw them. One day I'll be the one to catch them and send them to Azkaban, and where will their idle threats hang then."  
  
The Potions class started and Giselle quickly turned around to pay attention leaving Remus leaning back in his chair grinning. The Professor began asking about what the Randorius Potion did. Sophia quickly raised her hand and awnsered the questions being asked. She was then asked to brew the potion. "Of course Professor." She walked up to the front and began throwing in the ingredients as specified until the top was misting a light green color, and let off a sweet scent.  
  
"Very good Sophia, 5 points to Gryffindor, take your seat please."  
  
Sophia nodded and walked back to her seat. Sirius and James winked at her, and she pretended to blush. Sophia was the only Gryffindor able to gain points for their house. Everyone else began brewing the potion while Sophia sat and watched. She occasionally intervened when needed. (James and Sirius had almost added too much aspen root.) And Remus once again found himself thinking about her. She impressed him greatly all the time. Yet for some reason he could not get the past the feeling of anger. Perhaps it was jealously, or perhaps it was because back in their third year, she had embarrassed him tremendously. Obviously he did not know, and neither did she.

The day had passed quickly. And Sophia looked down at her watch and noticed it was 6:50. She left her friends back in the Gryffindor common room and walked down to the library, there she was met with Parker.  
  
"Hey Parker, what's up?"  
  
"Hey Sophia." He seemed to blush a little bit, "Can we um, can we talk?"  
  
"I thought that was why we were here." Sophia said laughingly.  
  
"Right." Parker seemed really uncomfortable which concerned Sophia, Parker was never like this.  
  
"Parker, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, listen, Sophia, you've known that I've liked you for a while right?" Sophia nodded. "But since you were with Eric, I didn't think it would be appropriate to um, make any advances." Once again Sophia nodded. "But now that you and Eric are no longer together, I was um hoping if you'd like to get together sometime."  
  
Sophia looked up at him for a few moments, he obviously had gone out on a limb and Sophia felt bad for her friend. "Okay, we'll go on one date and see if that leads us anywhere." Parker seemed relieved. "Well hey, I need to go. See you later?"  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, see you." And Sophia left the library seriously debating whether she had just done the right thing or not.Around 9 o'clock, every one headed to their dorms. Lily and James said their goodnights to their group and walked over to their dormitory. James said the password, "Phoenix blood." And the door opened. "Ladies first." Lily rolled her eyes and walked in.  
  
"Good night Potter." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Good night Lily." He said sincerely. She stopped in her tracks and turned around.  
  
"Potter, why do you continuously do this?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Be nice to me. I know how you really are, and yet you put up this façade of friendliness obviously hoping I'll buy into it."  
  
"I would ask about how I really am, Evans. But you've made that known to me numerous times. I'm friendly to you because I chose to be, and I know you're bitchy to me because you choose to be. But instead of being an overbearing judgmental wench about how I am, maybe you should take a look in your own mirror." James said angrily before walking into his room and slamming the door. Lily sighed dramatically and walked to her own bedroom and shut the door silently.Back in the Gryffindor dorms, everyone had gotten ready for bed. At least that's how it was in the girl's dorms. Everyone had seemed ready for bed, and the lights went out when, at Sophia's window something began scratching. She got out of bed and pulled open the window and a white owl hopped in stretching out its leg. Sophia took the parchment from his leg and handed him a treat, as she opened the letter, the owl flew once again out the window. Sophia lit a candle and began reading.  
  
_Sophia,  
  
We regret to announce to you that in a raid tonight at one of the Death Eater's quarters, your parents were murdered. We are sorry for your loss. We have written to the Evan's household and they have agreed to take you in over the summer if you so wish. The loss of your family to the ministry will be missed.  
  
Lorainne Sumnter.  
  
Ministry of Magic_  
  
By the end of the letter, the ink had began to smear dramatically due to Sophia's tears. She walked quickly, but silently, out of the girls dorm as to not disturb anyone. She walked in front of the fire and sat on the floor, where she began to sob uncontrollably.Remus Lupin realized that for some reason he would not be able to go to sleep that night. Quietly he snuck out of the boys dorms and was at the top of the stairs when he heard something. Was it...was it someone weeping? Remus walked over to look down and sure enough, in front of the fire, sat a girl weeping. He walked down the stairs trying not to disturb her and when he got a closer look he was surprised. Sophia Burnham sat in front of the fire crying as though someone had ripped away the very seams of her life. Little did he know that in a way, someone had. 


	5. Friendship from Grief

A/N: Faithful readers, I am so EXTREMLY sorry about not updating this in nearly a month! I feel horrible but all month I have extremely busy and only able to read a few stories. Please continue to read and review and I swear I'm going to make it an effort to update at least once a week.  
  
Remus was unsure of how to confront Sophia. He had spent the past six years loathing this girl, but slowly she began to break this mold he had for her, and seeing her weep quietly broke his heart. She didn't scream or wail, but by the subtle way her shoulders moved and the way she occasionally sniffled made him realize that her problems were not that of a hormonal teenager, but of a growing woman. He walked up to her and gently touched her back, "Sophia, Sophia are you alright?" Almost immediately she stopped. Before she answered however, she took a deep breath and whispered in a hoarse voice.  
  
"I-I'm fine, sorry if I disturbed her." She hadn't turned around and so she did not know to whom she was speaking to.  
  
"Sophia," Remus stated, "I've known you for six almost seven years, and you have always held a smile on your face, even when others mocked you, never once have you cried. Please, tell me what's wrong." Remus said while sitting down behind her. Slowly she turned around and gasped when she saw that her temporary savior was none other than Remus. She quickly wiped her tear stained cheeks and hoped that she wouldn't cry anymore, not in front of him. His tenderness could not last that long, and when daylight rose she was sure to be mocked.  
  
"Remus, I'm fine really," she paused while her voice hitched, "It's just some...family problems at home."  
  
Remus smiled tenderly while pushing some of her hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear. "Sophia, you're a terrible liar." Her shoulders slumped.  
  
"I know, my mother always told me that. Whenever I tried to steal sweets before dinner she'd ask in a stern voice, 'Sophia Anastasia Miller, did you just take sweets from the sweet bowl?' and I would of course deny it, but then she would say, 'Sophie, you can't lie. Go wash up for dinner and don't do it again, do I make myself clear? You'll make yourself sick with all that candy!' and of course I'd feel horrible because she'd give me her 'disappointed look' which was always worse than her actual anger. Listen to me I'm telling you my entire life story and you could care less." Sophia said, while she turned her head to the fire. She then felt Remus's warm hand on her chin while he directed her eyes back to his.  
  
"Sophia, I know I haven't exactly been...civil to you. There's just something about you that always seemed to rub off on me the wrong way." Sophia dropped her eyes. Remus noticed that and raised her eyes to meet his again. "But I do care about your life, and I do want to know what has you so heartbroken. Have you at least told Lily?" Sophia shook her head 'no.' "Why?"  
  
"Because I just got the news that-that..."  
  
"That what Sophia."  
  
"My parents are dead Remus. Both of them. In one moment. One single moment." The tears began to burn down Sophia's face once again. Remus had no idea what to do.  
  
"Was it because of..."  
  
"She nodded her head."  
  
"Damn Bastard."  
  
"I agree." Sophia said, her throat making a noise that sounded something like a laugh. "How is it that your entire existence can change without a warning, how is it that because my parents did their job they're gone now, how is it that I know have nothing. No home, No parents, and a few brothers who wouldn't waste time on me if they were paid, I have Nothing!" She shook her head miserably and put her head in her hands, the tears falling faster than before. Remus looked at her and for once wished that he could take away her pain, he wished that he had opened up to her earlier, but he had now, and so he took his chance.  
  
Remus reached over and pulled Sophia into his lap, holding her into a tight embrace. She sat stiff for a moment before giving in. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and placed her head in the crook of his neck. Remus sat there holding Sophia while whispering reassuring words and after a while a feeling began to grow in his stomach. And that feeling made him realize how right it felt to hold her in his arms. The two sat there for a while and Remus asked Sophia, if it wasn't too much, if she would like to tell him about her family, to help her remember the goods things. She nodded gratefully and began talking about her mother and father. As the night grew on and on, Remus learned plenty about Sophia, and he enjoyed every moment of it. Dawn broke until the two went their separate ways. As the two were about to walk up the separate staircases Sophia stopped Remus.  
  
"Remus I-I honestly don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you, you helped me remember the good things about them, and I needed that most. You're a wonderful person." Sophia then reached up to kiss Remus's cheek before turning away and running up the steps. Remus stared up after her and rubbed his cheek lightly. Life for the most part, was good.  
  
That morning at breakfast, Remus, James, Sirius, Lily and Giselle sat at the Gryffindor table eating. Lily kept her eyes trained on the door, but listening to the ongoing conversation between Giselle and Remus. Inwardly Lily disliked the flirtatious relationship between Giselle and Remus, if only for her friends benefit, but she had noticed that morning that Remus was acting quite different. Almost as if Giselle no longer mattered to him, perhaps he had found someone new. She shrugged and then asked. "Does anyone know where Sophia is?"  
  
"Who?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Sophia. You know my best friend, we're almost attached at the hip. She's taller than me, same hair color, blue eyes...please tell me you know who I'm talking about." Sirius just laughed.  
  
"Of course I know who she is silly."  
  
"Alright, well do you know where she is."  
  
Sirius shrugged his shoulders, "I haven't the faintest idea milady."  
  
"She's probably still up in her dorm." Remus spoke up.  
  
Lily narrowed her eyes, "What do you know?"  
  
Remus shook his head, "It isn't my place to say, I'm sorry."  
  
Lily looked like she was about to attack him when the doors opened and Sophia walked in, just then Snape yelled out. "Hey Mudblood lover, heard about your parents, simply a tragedy." Sophia looked at him, and then slowly walked over to him.  
  
"Listen to me you greasy, pale-faced, idiot. At least my family cared about me, at least my home was welcoming, but most importantly, at least my parents died for a cause. And that cause, just in case you haven't heard, is to take everyone of you traitors also known as Death Eaters and to send you to that hellish place known to many as Azkaban. So how about you back the fuck off before I repeat continue that lovely stunt James and Sirius played on you in our fifth year. It was quite amusing, and it's really a pity that my friend has strong morals, much unlike you, filth." With that she spat on him and his meal and walked away.  
  
"You'll pay for that."  
  
"Oh put it on my tab Shit Stick." Sophia threw over her shoulder while she sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Remus who smiled at her before returning to his food. Lily just looked at her in shock.  
  
"Sophia, I'm so sorry I-..."  
  
Sophia cut her off, "It's alright Lily, but I do hope you realize you're stuck with me for the summer. You'll get an owl sometime, it will explain everything. Listen, I'm not really hungry, I'll just go back to the common room." Sophia stood up.  
  
"Oh well do you want me to come?"  
  
"No Lils it's alright, I'll see you in class." And Sophia walked out of the Hall. Remus stared at the door for a moment.  
  
"I'll go get her." He stated. Lily just nodded where as Giselle looked miffed. Remus walked out of the hall shouting "Sophia! Sophia!"  
  
"Right here." She whispered, he spun and saw her sitting on the ground, knees raised up and she was holding her head like it was about to explode.  
  
"Hey beautiful." She looked up at him for a moment before she rolled her eyes and quietly laughed.  
  
"You're too kind."  
  
"No, I'm just honest." He said holding out his heads and helping her up.  
  
"My hero." She sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of her shampoo. It seemed odd to him that this time yesterday he did all in his power to stay away from her. The two walked up to the common room and Sophia sat down on the couch.  
  
"Is there anything I can do for you Sophie?"  
  
"Besides hope that I don't kill you for saying Sophie? Nope." Remus smiled.  
  
"There's the girl I so love and cherish." She laughed.  
  
"Alright well if your alright I'll-"  
  
"Remus?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Will you just sit with me? You take my mind off of things."  
  
"I can't do that forever."  
  
"I know, but for now? Please don't make me face reality today."  
  
"Well that is something I can give." And he walked over to the couch and sat next to her. She placed a pillow in her lap and soon fell asleep while Remus stroked her hair."  
  
A/N: I know it's short, but here it is, I'll update again by Friday! Please review, it helps me to know what I need to fix. Bye kids!! 


	6. Drama

A/N: Here I go again, and this chapter will hold a little more James/Lily action for those that simply crave it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Sophia. Everyone else is not mine nor will they ever be.

**Drama.**

Sirius, James, Peter, and Lily all left the Great Hall and headed towards the Gryffindor common room. They all knew Sophia needed her space, but they wanted to let her know that they were there for her when she needed them. Lily thought Remus's reaction to Sophia leaving breakfast was odd, but when they entered the common room she almost fainted because there, on the couch, sat Remus with Sophia's head in his lap. He was reading a book in one hand and absentmindedly stroking Sophia's hair with the other. Sirius, James, and Lily all stood by the door in silently watching the picture that was unfolding before them. Sophia stirred after a moment and Remus stopped his soothing caresses. She smiled up at him and asked what he was reading.  
  
"A story about a Prince that has a deadly secret that could ruin him if any one found out." He answered.  
  
"Oh." She said looking down at the floor for a moment. "Will you read to me?" She asked softly. Remus smiled.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Remus cleared his throat and began:  
  
_"Prince Davion had always dreamed of a normal life yet things constantly got in the way leading him as far away from normalcy as a man could get. For one thing, he was a prince. His duties, devotion, and love, belonged solely to his people and the city. He was watched wherever he went, but some guard or another, and he was constantly reminded to mind his actions and language. He was highly intelligent, and rightly so, he spoke English, German, French, Italian, Russian, Spanish, and Latin fluently making his trips to other countries quite simple. He belonged to the public and a personal life was simply a dream.  
The second thing that stopped him from being a normal man was his beast form. Once a month he would change into something that he knew would cause chaos in the city if he ever left. He knew his kingdom's people were simple-minded, so if they came upon anything they had yet to understand there one idea would be to kill it and plant its head on the local Tavern wall. This was another reason as to why Davion had no friends. His own father feared him. He did not know why he changed, his mother had told him a rabid dog had bitten him when he was a child, but he felt more beast-like than the domesticated dogs that scoured the streets of the poorer side of the cities. He wished more than anything that he could have one person to trust, one person to lean on, and to find one person that would love him unconditionally. Little did he know that the fates had planned something for him, little did he know that he was destined for the young princess by the name of Emma."  
  
_ Sophia interrupted him, "So he was a werewolf?" Remus nodded. "How sad. I mean it isn't like it's his fault that he changes into a beast once a month. I know what he feels like though."  
  
"What do you mean."  
  
"To want someone to love unconditionally." She said looking up into his eyes. Remus gulped and looked away, this was getting too close to home, too close to his own deepest secrets.  
  
"Want me to continue?"  
  
"Please."  
  
"Okay." Remus began again:  
  
_ "One day, Davion was walking along the rivers bed when he heard a young woman singing. The voice was entrancing and he followed the sound until he saw a young woman bathing in the waters. He blushed immediately and turned quickly. It turned out to be the wrong move because he slipped on the slick mud and landed face first in the water. The woman before him was immediately startled and grabbed a slip to place over herself.  
  
'Who's there?' She called out urgently.  
  
'I am so sorry. I was just walking and I heard you singing and I, oh this is rather embarrassing.'  
  
The girl giggled. 'It's quite alright. My family and I have been on a long journey and we decided to take a break. I needed to bathe so I found the river, I did not expect you, but I am pleased to meet you.' She said honestly.  
  
Davion found some courage and asked for her name.  
  
'Emma. Princess of Haidler, and you are?'  
  
'Prince Davion. Welcome to my kingdom.' She walked over to him and shook his hand. When he did not let go she looked up and was memorized by his blue eyes. She blushed and turned her head but not before he leaned in and kissed her. She was surprised by his forwardness, but grateful that he did so. She returned the kiss and it soon turned from a chaste embrace of lips, to a passionate hunger. When the two broke apart..." Remus continued the story till he turned to the last page and read the last line... "And they lived happily ever after, despite his moonlit beast-like form."_ Sophia sighed.  
  
"That was a wonderful story. But I didn't take you for the type."  
  
"The type for what?" He asked curiously.  
  
"The type for romance."  
  
He laughed, "I am a hopeless romantic, just ask Sirius or James."  
  
"He's right and it does get sickening sometimes." Sirius stated. Sophia lifted her head from Remus's lap so fast that she hit his chin.  
  
"Shit. Remus are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. Bloody hell Sirius, don't sneak up on folks."  
  
"Sorry mate, couldn't resist." Sirius said grinning.  
  
"How long have you been there?" Sophia asked, not amused by his intrusion.  
  
"For quite some time love. When did you and Remus become so buddy- buddy?"  
  
"After we made passionate love last night. Right Remus?"  
  
"Right. It was wonderful."  
  
"Knock it off, you're a virgin Remus."  
  
Sophia turned to him, "Is that so?"  
  
"Yeah." He replied.  
  
"Remarkable."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"You bet."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes at James and Lily as this continued. The three laughed slightly before Lily looked down at her watch and gasped. "Class starts in fifteen minutes and I need to go get my books from the Head Quarters. See you guys in Defense Against the Dark Arts." She said before dashing off to her room. James rolled his eyes and stood talking to Sirius for a moment more before Sirius stated the obvious.  
  
"Mate, you don't have your books either and we start class in ten minutes, you might want to go get them." James nodded and ran up to the Head Quarters. He ran to his side and opened the door to his room. He ran out and while leaving the room collided straight with Lily.  
  
He knelt down and helped separate their things. "Sorry Evans, I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
"Obviously." She said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"You alright?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine." She answered coolly.  
  
"Alright." He said, his voice losing all emotion. They both stood up at the same time and were a little too close for either one's comfort. Lily looked up at James for a moment and was about to open her mouth to speak when James leaned down and kissed her gently. Lily was surprised was eventually responded, still holding her books, the embrace was quite awkward. James pulled back and looked at her before grinning, "Not bad, Evans, not bad."  
  
Her mood quickly changed to anger. "I wouldn't get used to the feeling." She said before rushing out. James slapped his forehead and picked up his bag while leaving the portrait. 'Drama' he thought. Meanwhile, Lily was running down the hall furious at herself for being angry. James had left her feeling used and at the moment she hated herself for letting him do that to her. She walked down to the Defense room and noticed Sirius, Remus, and Sophia standing together. Sophia noticed Lily's flushed cheeks and raised her eyebrow at her. Lily however, sent her a menacing glare that quickly shut Sophia up before she even bothered to ask. 'Drama' Sophia thought to herself before rolling her eyes and walking into the classroom with Lily. Remus and Sirius turned to James who, in turn, just shrugged.  
  
During the period, Remus kept looking up at Sophia who stared straight ahead and occasionally scribbled down what seemed like notes. He returned his attention back to his notes when a note landed on top of his parchment, deterring his attention. He smiled at Sophia's handwriting and opened the letter. It said:  
  
_ 'Hey Sparky,  
  
As much as I love the attention you're giving me at the moment, pay attention to the teacher, because I know James and Sirius aren't and I am NOT lending them my notes again.'  
  
_ He smiled and wrote back a reply.  
  
'_Hey Sophie,  
  
I have no idea what you are talking about. I am paying attention, and I'll have you know my notes are very detailed.'  
  
_ He charmed the note back to Sophia who took it gracefully and opened it. He saw her grimace and he smiled at the realization that it was because he said "Sophie" she sighed and quickly wrote another reply.  
  
'_You know exactly what I was talking about Mr. Lupin, don't demean my intelligence by lying.'  
_  
She sent the note back. He read it and quickly replied.  
  
_ 'Of course not. Sorry, but you're simply too beautiful, I can't keep my eyes off of you.'  
  
_ He sent the letter back and when she read it and leaned back in her chair for a moment. She tapped her quill against her chin before replying.  
  
'_Trying to get back in my good presence? Because it's working even though that is quite possibly the cheesiest line I have ever heard.'  
_  
She sent the letter back and grinned.  
  
_ 'It may be cheesy, but it's true. Meet my tonight by the lake after dinner?'_  
  
She read it and responded.  
  
_ 'Okay, may I ask why?'_  
  
_ 'Nope.'_  
  
_ 'You're infuriating.'_  
  
_ 'I try. Just meet me alright.'_  
  
_ 'Alright, I'll be there.'_  
  
After that the two "focused" on class, but Remus still found himself looking up at Sophia. James saw this and shook his head. His friend was falling in love with a girl he had loathed for the past six years. He then began to think. If Remus and Sophia could have a relationship, did that mean that he and Lily could have one too. He shook his head at the ridiculous thought but looked up at Lily. She was idly twirling a strand of hair around her finger while listening to the professor. He sighed once again and decided to write her a quick note.  
  
_ 'Evans,  
  
I'm sorry about what I said earlier. Forgive me?'  
_  
He sent the note to her and she picked it up curiously. She quickly read the note and turned to look at him for a moment, almost as if she was studying his face for honesty. It seemed that she found it. She wrote a reply.  
  
'_Potter,  
  
All is forgotten, but why must you always be so cocky?'  
_  
He read the note and shook his head as if clearing his mind. He decided to answer honestly.  
  
_ 'I don't always realize I'm being cocky, I guess it's just who I am.'  
  
_ He sent the note to her. She read it and he noticed her shoulders drop slightly.  
  
_ 'You could try being honest, I know being a "Marauder" gives you a reputation you supposedly need to live up to, but you don't have too.'_  
  
He read the letter.  
  
_'Maybe you could help me in that area?'  
  
'Maybe.'_  
  
He was about to respond when class was dismissed. Everyone stood up and were gathering their things when James approached Lily.  
  
"Hey Lily, would you mind walking with me to class." She smiled.  
  
"I'd like that." The two were walking down the hall when Amy walked up.  
  
"Hey Jamsie. How are you?" She asked in what Lily could only assume was her "seductive" tone. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'll see you later James." She walked away from James.  
  
"Jamsie!"  
  
"Uh, hey Amy."  
  
"Walk with me to lunch?" She asked. He looked at Lily's quickly retreating figure.  
  
"Um, maybe later."  
  
"Later it won't be lunch."  
  
James patted her shoulder, "I'm glad you know the different meals." He suddenly saw Sirius walking by. "Oy! Sirius."  
  
Sirius stopped. "Yeah?"  
  
"Hold up."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I need to talk to Sirius. See you later." He said walking by her.  
  
She turned and watched him leave with Sirius. After a moment of pouting she turned and saw Remus walking with Sophia. "Remus! Walk with me to lunch."  
  
He turned to Sophia who was looking at him incredulously. "I'm busy."  
  
She huffed, "Whatever." And walked away.  
  
"Watch it Remus, I think you've angered the princess."  
  
He looked at her stomping away. "I honestly don't care."  
  
She laughed, "Alright, well come on." The two walked down the hall towards the common room to drop of their things. He smiled down at her.  
  
"Lead on, milady." Sophia blushed. "Did you just blush."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I think you did."  
  
"I think you're on something."  
  
"Nope, you blushed."  
  
"Leave me be." She said sternly ,when he looked at her though, he saw that she was smiling.  
  
"No, I don't think I will."  
  
While the two were walking to the common room, Parker walked by and nodded his greetings while smiling at Sophia. It was then that she remembered her agreement to go out on a date with Parker. She groaned, 'Shit.'  
  
A/N: Long and boring. Someone send me ideas! 


	7. Disaster's Many Faces

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated! Guard has started up and I'm having some problems balancing time. But you know what? I'm on a ball tonight! So here I update! Screw the schedules they don't work. So I'll just work on updating once a week. By the way, if you enjoy this fanfic feel free to read A Different Kind Of Love, this is the beginning of a hopeful series. It deals with Ron and a muggle girl. Also, Give Into Love for those who love Rent! Polite Society, for those who enjoy Pirates of the Caribbean, and hopefully I'll find my muse to update Send Me that Horizon! Ah well on with the show!  
  
Quick Thanks to the Reviewers:  
  
Lossenrhos: You are an awesome reviewer! I'm so glad you enjoy my story!  
  
EsSBnDM23: I'm glad you enjoy it.  
  
Jillian Jacobs: Hehe thanks. I love what I'm doing with them too...wink wink.  
  
Lilchocolatechip011: First off, you've made me hungry for chocolate chips, but you win because you reviewed!  
  
Thank you guys for the support. Keep it coming bitte! Danke!

* * *

Disaster has many faces.  
  
The rest of the week passed in a blur, and before Sophia knew it she was packing to go home for the funeral. Her brother Eric had offered to pick her up from Kings Cross for which she was grateful. She really had no desire to travel through the streets of London by her lonesome. She threw her remaining toiletries into her bag and looked around to make sure everything else was packed into her trunk. She absentmindedly twirled a strand of hair around her index finger while staring out the window. Lily came upstairs to tell Sophia that she needed to hurry when she found her friend by the window.  
  
"Sophia?" Lily spoke softly, Sophia did not respond, so Lily took it as though Sophia had not heard her. She walked up behind her friend, "Hey girl. You alright?"  
  
Sophia startled at the foreign voice. "Oh hey Lily." She said after she had turned her head to find out who had invaded her moment of sorrow solace. "About as alright as I can be I guess."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"  
  
"I'm sure Lily. I need sometime away from this place, if only for a weekend." She said returning her attention to the window.  
  
"If you're sure..."  
  
"I am. Thank you though. It means a lot to know I have a friend who cares."  
  
"You have a few friends who care." Sophia looked at her questioningly, "Well there's me, Giselle, James, Sirius, Peter, and finally Remus." Lily noticed Sophia's smile at the mention of Remus's name. "What's going on between you and Remus, Sophia?"  
  
Sophia turned to her, "I honestly don't know, but he sure is wonderful isn't he?" She said leaning her head against the glass.  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Hey, give James a break alright? He's trying." Sophia told Lily.  
  
"I know, he just puts me on guard."  
  
"That isn't always a bad thing."  
  
"That's what scares me." Lily said. "Well come on, there are some people who wish to say their 'Goodbyes' before you leave." Sophia nodded and followed Lily out of the room. She was greeted first by Sirius who engulfed her in a large hug. That was the thing Sophia loved about Sirius, around school he may be known as a womanizer, and frankly he was, but to his friends he was always the person to turn to. He empathized, not sympathized, and to Sophia, that meant everything. Tears built up in her eyes and Sirius took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead.  
  
"We may not get along all the time, but I love you to death, you know that right?" Sophia nodded. "Good."  
  
Next was James who looked at her and smiled sadly, he hugged her and whispered into her ear, "Just remember the good things alright? It'll get you through the toughest nights." She smiled slightly.  
  
Peter came next and smiled up at Sophia, he grasped her hands and said not a word, and Sophia appreciated it. Then Remus walked up to her. He looked down at her and ran his hand through her hair. "Hey you." She coughed and looked down at the floor. He looked up to Lily, "Lily, I'll take her to the platform if you don't mind." Lily smiled while nodding her head. Remus put his hand on her waist. As soon as they left the common room Sophia chocked back a sob.  
  
"Remus I don't know if I can do this, I don't know if I can go to that funeral, I can barley make it a few minutes without crying now how am I going to get through the service?" She said, her voice quivering. Remus stopped and turned her to face him.  
  
"Sophia, look at me. You need to do this, you have to do this, you can do this." She looked to the side trying to hide her tears. "Sophia, it's alright to cry. I've seen you cry."  
  
"I know and I'm tired of it. I'm tired of you only seeing me when I'm on the edge of starting a bloody flood." She said laughing slightly. Remus chuckled and wiped the tears from her face.  
  
"If it helps, you look just as gorgeous when you cry as you do when you don't. Though I must admit, I miss that dazzling smile of yours." Sophia chuckled.  
  
"Remus the romantic."  
  
"Better believe it baby."  
  
"Alright let's do this." Sophia said. He walked her to the platform and kissed her forehead.  
  
"See you Tuesday?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll owl you if anything changes though." She got on the train and walked to her regular compartment. For once the weather matched her mood. Rain poured down in sheets. She leaned her head against the window and stared out at the passing landscapes. When she reached Kings Cross, Eric was waiting for her. He hugged her and carried her bag to a taxi.  
  
"Ready to do this?"  
  
"About as ready as I'll ever be." She told her brother, he nodded and opened the door of the taxi.

* * *

The funeral took place on Sunday. The sun was out, and Sophia was grateful for that. Her father loved the sunshine, he always pointed out that there was no use in being angry while the sun was out. She stood among her four brothers and listened to a speech, not even bothering to hear it. It was useless, no matter how many kind words were said about her parents would never bring them back. After the service was completed, everyone went to Sophia's parent's house. Dinner was served and all seemed to be going accordingly until chaos broke through. The last thing Sophia heard was a scream from a man, "DEATH EATERS, RUN!" and an evil cackle.

* * *

At the castle, all were oblivious to the current attack. Lily sat on the couch in the Head's common room studying. James walked in and sat down at the desk nearby. He seemed frustrated. "James you alright there?"  
  
"Huh? What? Oh yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Right, what's going on?"  
  
"Snape."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He's just a git. A greasy git that doesn't know when to let up."  
  
"Did he say something?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"About..."  
  
"About a person."  
  
"Okay stop being vague, who was it."  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"You and Sophia."  
  
"What did you do."  
  
"Punched him."  
  
"At least you were civilized about it. But really don't let it get to you."  
  
"How can you ignore that?"  
  
"I've mastered ignoring you haven't I?"  
  
"Funny."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Lily...about Amy the other day...I don't know what that was about..."  
  
"She wants to add you to her list of shags." Lily said nonchalantly.  
  
"LILY!"  
  
"What?" Lily asked innocently.  
  
"Right." He snorted. "What are you studying?"  
  
"Potions." James grimaced. "Good luck with that."  
  
She laughed, "Thanks...I think. Do you not like potions?"  
  
"Nope, and I'm not looking forward to N.E.W.T.S."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I can't seem to grasp the Vetus and Juvenis potions." He stated.  
  
"Need a tutor?"  
  
"Would you mind?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Okay great." James walked over to the couch and sat down next to Lily. She began to explain the concepts of the potions and James leaned over to look at the text while she explained it.  
  
"Get it now?" She asked after about an hour.  
  
"Yeah, but could you help me make them up?"  
  
"No problem when do you want to meet?"  
  
"Well I was-" James started but was interrupted by Dumbledor's intrusion.  
  
"I need to see you two immediately in my office. You might want to find Mr. Lupin as well." Lily and James looked baffled but followed his orders.  
  
"I'll get Remus and meet you up there."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Follow me Miss Evans." They walked to his office and about twenty minutes Remus and James ran in breathless.  
  
Remus spoke up, "What's...going...on...Headmaster?" He said between breaths.  
  
"There was another attack."  
  
"Where?" Lily asked.  
  
"At Sophia's parent's funeral."  
  
a/n: wow my James and Lily interaction blew...okay Ill work on it. My main focus belongs to Remus anyhow. Review! Also, it's late so forgive my mistakes. 


	8. Lingering Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own James, Lily, Sirius, Snape, Remus, Peter, or Voldermort and his gang of stupid Death Eaters, but Sophia is of my creation.  
  
A/N: Excuse my tardiness, I had a problem last week with a Roger one-shot, so it took me all night. Please review.

**Lingering Questions**

****  
Sophia awoke on the most uncomfortable bed, but it was at least a bed. She looked around and sighed, St. Mungos. She did not remember much from the night before, or so she thought was the night before, but she did remember a cackle. The cackle that had echoed through her ears and shaken her to the bone. Voldermort. He really wanted to screw her over before murdering her. What she did not understand was why he hadn't killed her. He had the chance, she knew something was up, but she could not figure it out. She was busy concentrating on the memories from the funeral, there must have been something there to answer her questions, when someone knocked on her door, breaking her out of her reverie. "Come in. Hello Professor." Sophia stated, greeting Dumbledor.  
  
"How are you Miss Miller?"  
  
Sophia rolled her shoulder which had begun to throb. "Been better, been worse."  
  
"Yes, I suppose you have, but you've been out nearly a week."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Yes Miss Miller, you have been out for quite sometime, tell me do you remember anything from your parent's funeral?"  
  
"No sir, I am sorry, but I don't."  
  
"No, I didn't think you would. Well I'll leave you be, I happen to know that there is a very worried young man waiting for you to wake up." Sophia raised her eyebrow. Dumbledor just smiled and left the room. A minute later, the room filled with Sirius, James, Lily, Peter, and lastly Remus. Lily walked up to Sophia's side of the bed.  
  
"Sophia! We've been so worried about you, what happened?"  
  
"I don't know. One minute we were having a reception for my parent's funeral and the next minute the home was swarmed with uninvited 'guests'." Sophia said cringing.  
  
"Death Eaters." Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did you see anyone?"  
  
"No, but Voldermort was there."  
  
"Really? How can you be sure?"  
  
"He laughed. I've heard some pretty disturbing laughs, mostly from Malfoy and Snape, but his...it was like pure evil. I still hear his laugh." Sophia stated.  
  
"You're pretty banged up, do you remember anything else?"  
  
"I wish I did. I blacked out. When was I brought here?"  
  
"Tuesday night."  
  
"But my parent's funeral was Saturday."  
  
Sirius looked at her. "We know. We don't know what happened between Saturday and Tuesday."  
  
"Dumbledor says I've been out a week."  
  
"You have, it's Monday now."  
  
"Doesn't seem like it." Sophia stated in a disgruntled tone. She looked over at Remus whose eyes were locked onto her.  
  
"Hey guys, can I talk to Remus...alone?" Sophia asked.  
  
Sirius and James looked at each other before grinning, "Sure thing."  
  
"Thanks." Sophia stated sarcastically.  
  
"I'll come back later." Lily stated.  
  
"Thanks Lils. Bye guys."  
  
"Bye." Peter, James, and Sirius answered in unison. Remus walked up to the side of the bed and traced her cheek.  
  
"How do I look?" Sophia trekked.  
  
"Beautiful."  
  
Sophia smiled. "That's nice." Remus nodded. "Remus? Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine...now. We were all so worried about you. I was worried about you." Remus stated.  
  
"I'm alright."  
  
"For a while you weren't."  
  
"I'm alright now. Can we change the subject to something less depressing? What has been going on?"  
  
"Not a whole lot. Classes were a lot less amusing, especially Potions. Without you, Lily didn't have any backup when she chewed out James."  
  
"What for this time?"  
  
"He tried to kiss her...again."  
  
"She enjoyed it."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Lily cares for James; she just doesn't want to give in. Why? I haven't any idea, but the red head temper always shows when she sees him hitting on other girls."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"I don't know why she just doesn't give in. We've even had discussions. They're both smart, both gorgeous, and both as stubborn as hell. They're wonderful for each other, and there is nothing that is stopping them."  
  
"Besides their pride."  
  
"Pride is every man's downfall." Sophia stated solemnly.  
  
"You're absolutely right."  
  
"How have you been?"  
  
"Good. Fine. Worried."  
  
Sophia raised her eyebrow. "You didn't honestly think you'd be able to get rid of this girl who has been able to piss you off in seconds for the past six years in a matter of a day did you? My dear Remus, you have surly underestimated my own stubbornness."  
  
Remus laughed, then stilled. "Sophia, I don't know why I've been such a prick to you for the past six years. I suppose I had reasons at the time, I just can't remember them."  
  
"I know Remus, it's alright. You wounded me, but I heal fast." She said dramatically while grinning. He smiled down at her, still at the side of her bed. Sophia looked up at him for a moment, and then reached out to hold onto his hand, squeezing it, making sure he knew all was forgotten. Remus leaned down slightly before finally kissing her on the lips lightly. Sophia sighed gratifyingly and put her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down to deepen the kiss. For a while they stayed that way, neither daring to move. When Remus finally pulled back, he only pulled back slightly, his breath exhaling onto her slightly swollen lips.  
  
"Wow." He breathed. Sophia just nodded before pulling him down again.

* * *

Back in the lobby, James, Lily, Sirius, and Peter sat in the chairs. Sirius stood up and stretched. "I'm going to find the lavatory."  
  
Peter stood up, "I need to use it too."  
  
James sighed at his two friend's inability to be discreet. Both knew he needed to talk to Lily, but did they really have to be so obvious. At least they were gone though. He looked over at Lily who seemed to be asleep. "You sleeping Lily?"  
  
"Trying."  
  
"Lily, I've been apologizing to you a lot...but I'm sorry, I don't know what got over me."  
  
"You were showing off. Potter, we're barely friends, nothing else, I wish you'd stop pretending we were."  
  
"We could be."  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
"I don't know, but you could give me a chance."  
  
"I'd rather not waste my time."  
  
"I'm a waste of your precious time?"  
  
"Relationship wise...yes."  
  
"How in the hell can you be so sure of that?"  
  
"James, I've seen the girls you date, snog, and shag. I do not fit into their categories. I'm not a slut, and I'm not your biggest fan, therefore, trying to date you would be a waste of time."  
  
"You ever think that for those reasons, those are the reasons I want to date you."  
  
"If I understood you I could answer you properly."  
  
"I want to date you because you aren't a slut, you aren't my biggest fan. I want to date you because you're smart, pretty, funny, and stubborn as hell."  
  
"James, I don't want to date you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I've already told you! Merlin, do you ever listen to anything I say?"  
  
"Sometimes, when what you say actually makes sense."  
  
"James, read my lips, I do not want to date you."  
  
"Alright! Fine! I get it." James said. "I'm going to go visit Sophia."  
  
"I'll come too."  
  
"I need to speak to her alone. See you later Evans." He said leaving the lobby.  
  
"And what was that argument about Lils?" Lily thought to herself.

* * *

James walked in on Remus and Sophia snogging. He cleared his throat, but neither paid attention. He walked in and tapped Remus's shoulder who then drew back immediately. "Hey Remus." Remus grinned sheepishly. "Can I talk to Sophia for a moment?" Remus looked down at Sophia who nodded.  
  
"Sure mate, we'll this later." He said to Sophia.  
  
She laughed, "I'm not so sure." He smiled and left. "What's up James?"  
  
"Evans."  
  
"Oi. Everything goes back to her. What happened now?"  
  
"I asked her why she didn't want to date me."  
  
"And let me guess, she gave you twenty bullshit reasons."  
  
"Basically, but she made her point, she doesn't want to date me."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that James. She just doesn't trust you."  
  
"How do I change that?"  
  
Sophia shrugged. "That's something you're going to have to figure out for yourself."  
  
"I feared that."  
  
"For one thing, stop making moves on her. It creeps her out. Be slow, she's sort of traditional about that. Her parents are like the most romantic people ever, and she wants that. She doesn't kiss random guys. She only kisses when she means it. And I know she thinks that you don't mean it."  
  
"I-"  
  
"Do. I know that James, but prove that to her, not me."  
  
"Thanks, I think."  
  
"I know I'm not of much help, but trying to get Lily's heart is your job, not mine."  
  
"No yours is to get Remus's."  
  
"Am I that obvious?"  
  
"Have been since the third year."  
  
"It's so weird you know? For six years he's wanted nothing to do with me, now that we're in our seventh year though, it's like he's giving me a chance. I'll take it gratefully."  
  
"Just be careful. Remus is "  
  
"So am I."  
  
"Boy don't I know that." Sophia yawned. "I'll leave you to your sleep."  
  
"I've been out for a week!"  
  
"So one more day won't hurt."  
  
"You're horrible."  
  
"I try. Gnight Sophia. Come back to school soon."  
  
"I'm trying." Sophia stated, very disgruntled. After James left, Sophia decided to let sleep over take her, trying to figure out what had happened between her parent's funerals and the past week.  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!


	9. No More Nightmares

A/N: I am so sorry for the late update! Oh goodness, I've posted this same note up like three times. Okay I just updated "A Different Kind of Love." Now I'm on this one. "A Simple Fairy Tale" will be up soon. In the upcoming weeks I shall post an epilogue to "Give into Love" my Rent fanfic. I'm also currently writing a Harry/Ginny fic, but that hasn't been posted, I'm trying out a new system and to have that story outlined before I post anything.

The reason I have not updated in so long is because of Band and School. I don't get home till nearly eight every night, and on Fridays till 10. By then I need to unwind, do homework, then sleep. So I shall only be updating on the weekends. I apologize for that, but I have so much on my plate: Honors...technically Dual Enrollment English, Honors German, and AP. Plus an Algebra 2 teacher that believes homework should be given in mass amount (I should have taken Honors Algebra II) and with color guard I'm stressed because everyone else is so. Our rival game of the season is coming up, and we have to do pre-game with the other band bleh. So I really don't have much to look forward to. Please review, they mean so much to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original HP charcaters.

**No More Nightmares**

Sophia tossed and turned in her bed. Her forehead was drenched with sweat and her bangs matted themselves against her face. She was screaming, yet her physical torment was nothing compared to her dream.

_People were running in every direction, but it was useless. There weren't that many Death Eaters compared to the attendees of the funeral, but the cloaked demons knew who had the power. Them. Sophie looked in horror as men and women were shot in the back with curses of every kind. She clinched her fists and bit her lip trying to stop the tears from flowing, she had to keep quiet, she couldn't let them know she was here, hiding. She pushed her face into her knees to stop the sobs, and thought she had succeeded when she heard a laugh. Not just any kind of laugh, it was the kind that froze the blood in your veins and stopped your heart._

_"Hiding princess?" Sophie didn't answer. "Perhaps you did not hear me; I asked if you were hiding." Out of this came foolish courage._

_"I heard you, I just thought it was quite obvious what I was doing."_

_"So the air to the Miller wealth has a mouth does she?"_

_"I suppose."_

_"Why you insolent wench, you will speak when I allow it."_

_"That would imply ownership, you own no part of me."_

_"I can change that princess."_

_"You could try."_

_"Malfoy!" Sophie cringed. "Please accompany Miss Miller, you know where. Be careful with her though, I will be the one to mar that face of hers."_

_"Yes My Lord." Malfoy stated._

_"So this is your free time hobby." Sophie stated._

_"If you want to live whore, you'll do well to keep your mouth shut. Voldermort is not one to anger."_

_"You're pathetic."_

_"Perhaps, but I'm not the one in your place at the moment."_

_"What's that-where are you taking me? Please. Let me go. Please!"_

_Malfoy laughed. "Shut it blood-traitor. Matters will be worse if you beg. The men love beggars." Sophie immediately shut her mouth. Malfoy dissappareted and apparated at a manor. He roughly pulled her down cold stone steps and threw her into a room. Sophie expected worse. Something along the lines of chains and straw, instead she was amazed at what she saw. A room made of silver and green. A soft bed, and even a window. Malfoy shoved her in. "Don't get too comfortable, you will soon leave this place." He laughed and shut the door. It locked. Sophie ran to the door and began banging on it. Hoping, praying for a release. She fell to her knees and cried. Everything was being taken from her. Everything! Someone opened the door sometime later._

_"How many did you kill?" Sophie asked._

_"Don't talk."_

_"How many?" She said looking up at the body of evil. "Everyone."_

_"Every-my brothers."_

_"Dead."_

_"My cousins, my aunts, my uncles, my parent's friends?"_

_"Dead."_

_"You are pathetic!"_

_"Excuse me."_

_"You heard me."_

_Voldermort slapped Sophie. She recoiled and grabbed her cheek. "A coward too." He slapped her once again._

_"You're bravery maybe admirable in the Gryffindor home, but here, it's annoying. CRUCIO!"_

_Sophie cried out in pain, thousands and thousands of knives were shoving into her gut. Voldermort thrived in her pain. "That's more like it." He shouted. After twenty-minutes he removed the curse. Sophie stood on all fours panting. The last thing she heard was his laugh before she blacked out._

Sophie was removed from her dream by the shaking of Remus. "Sophie! Sophie! Wake up! It's only a dream, it's only a-" He stopped as Sophie's motions and screams halted, she opened her eyes and saw Remus. She immediately began to sob. Remus sat down on the bed and pulled her in. She clutched onto his arms as her tears wet his shirt. Remus said nothing, there was nothing to say. He only rocked her as she cried. After an hour, her tears subsided and she fell asleep in his arms. He kissed the top of her head, and gently laid her back against the pillows. He pushed her hair out of her eyes. "No more nightmares...not tonight."

* * *

Sophie woke up the next morning and saw Remus asleep in a chair next to her bed. She smiled at him and stared at his face for a while. He was adorable asleep, she decided after a while. "Stop doing that." He murmured. Sophie pulled back slightly as Remus opened his eyes. 

"Beg your pardon."

"'S not polite to stare."

"My apologies." Remus nodded. He leaned over and kissed her. She smiled into his kiss and returned it.

"Do you remember last night?"

"I remember my dream."

"Anything after that?"

"Nothing."

"Oh."

"I should talk to Dumbledore, I know a little more."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"I'll tell everyone at one time."

Remus nodded

Around noon, everyone gathered around Sophie's bed as she recounted the first night of her imprisonment. Lily closed her eyes when Sophie described the pain she endured during the curse. "Is that all you remember Miss Miller."

"I'm afraid so."

"We'll find out in time."

"Yes, but am I going to have to relive each night?"

"If that's the way your mind chooses to reveal it, I'm afraid so."

Sophie closed her eyes and clenched her fists. Remus grabbed her hand. "I'll stay every night."

"You can't, you have school." Remus was about to respond when Dumbledore interrupted.

"I'm sure something can be arranged."

Sophie looked at him incredulously. "Are you serious."

"If this is what it takes."

"Th-thankyou Professor."

That night, Sophie was found the same. She was shaking and trembling, her body soaked in sweat, she was still screaming.

_Sophie awoke the next morning finding herself collapsed on the floor. A young woman walked in and washed her wounds and changed her into black robes before leaving. Sophie sat on the bed and stared ahead. She sat there for hours, just waiting. For what, she didn't know. She ate one meal that day, dinner. After she finished, a figure walked in once again._

_"You look a bit pale princess, did last nights visit leave you in this condition?" Sophie tightened her lips. "Learned your lesson have we?" Sophie still said not a word. Voldermort chuckled. "I'll take your silence as a yes. Tell me about the Potter's." Sophie kept her mouth shut. "Answer me." Nothing. Voldermort walked over and dragged Sophie off the bed by her hair. He pulled her face close to his. "Answer me wench."_

_"No." She spat._

_"No? So you haven't learned your lesson. Fine. Crucio!" He left her screaming for five minutes before he stopped. "Change your mind?" He sounded much like an annoying five-year old._

_"No." _

_"Crucio." Sophie screamed. He laughed._

_"Tell me about Dumbledore."_

_"He works at Hogwarts." She replied._

_"I know that." Sophie grinned. Voldermort punched her. She looked back up at him as he replied, "I meant what disillusions does he hold about stopping me?" Sophie grinned and bloody grin and shook her head. "Crucio." She tried to fight it, she failed. "You insignificant traitor, tell me what I want to know."_

_"NO!"_

_"Lily Evans is lovely." Sophie stilled. "Struck a chord have I? What about James Potter. Snape and Malfoy would love to watch him shrivel. And Sirius Black...I have a follower very close to him. How about Remus Lupin, now he's a nice catch, but you would know wouldn't you. You've had your eyes on him since you were eleven, and now that he sees you're a woman, he's not running is he? Tell me what I want to know."_

_Sophie did not reply so quickly this time. He had just threatened her entire existence, he had threatened her friends. She shook her head, No, betraying the good would not save them. "I'll tell you nothing."_

_"Crucio!" Sophie gasped and cried. Finally he removed the curse. "Tsk Tsk, your Gryffindor courage will get you killed some day." He said before leaving the room. Sophie sat on the floor, blood dripped from her mouth and she wiped it on the sleeve. She looked out the window. _

_How long would this last? _

Sophie's scream became louder, and Remus realized he had to wake he up. He shook her and called to her. Finally her movements stopped. She cried into Remus until finally she once again fell asleep. "No more nightmares, not tonight." Remus told her quietly.

* * *

Sophie recalled the account of her nightmare the next day, and the dream of that same day was much like the one of the night before. Full of pain, questions, threats, and curses. The dream of Tuesday was different though. 

_Sophie woke up the next morning, her robes torn and she could barley move. Her ribs felt broken her face swollen. Her ankle was sprained, she was in agony. The same maiden walked in that day. She looked at Sophie and her eyes misted over._

_"Miss. Miss." She called._

_"Yes." Sophie whispered._

_"There is a way out."_

_"What?"_

_"There is a way out of here if you will listen to what I say exactly. Around noon each day Voldermort and his top followers leave the home to meet with some high ranking officials. That leaves the main floo network unattended. I can remove the guards from this hall for thirty minutes at around 12:10. You must leave between that time. No earlier, and no later."_

_"Won't you"_

_"Just do it, I'll be fine."_

_"I don't know what to say."_

_"Then don't say anything, do we have an agreement?" Sophie nodded. "Good. Remember, 12:10."_

_The hours passed by slowly, but finally the maiden came in giving her the "go-ahead" signal. "Good luck."_

_"You too, what's your name?"_

_"Yolana Greene."_

_"I won't forget this." The maiden smiled._

_"Go." Sophie nodded then hurried from her room. She ran to Voldermort's office and opened the door. She jumped back as she found two Death Eaters conversing._

_"Shit." She whispered. Realizing that this was however her only chance, she pushed through the barriers. The Death Eaters threw curses at her immediately. Sophie took some, but threw some right back at them. One clutched his heart in pain, and Sophie finally ended up using muggle tactics and kicked the second one between the legs. She ran to the floo network and called out to the only place she could think of, "Potter Manor."_

Remus looked over at Sophie, he was holding onto her hand, yet he noted that she did not scream or tremble. He frowned, maybe she didn't dream tonight. It wasn't that he wanted her to relive her nightmarish ordeal, but he wanted her to live through them quickly. Sophie opened her eyes and looked straight at Remus. He smiled at her, and she tried to return his smile but only ended up crying. Remus held her as she cried. Finally she pulled and she kissed him. She tasted of salt Remus noted. He pulled back and searched her eyes. She shook her head. "No more nightmares." She stated. "No more." Remus nodded.

A/N: Please review, it's 2:41 a.m. I'm tired, and I need something to make me smile.


	10. The Wolf Admits His Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**The Wolf Admits His Love**

Weeks passed, and gradually the dreams faded. Voldermort's voice still haunted Sophia's ears, but she eventually learned to block him out. She returned to classes, and as expected things with Remus grew. One day in early December Sophia was sitting in a chair, her legs over one armrest, her back against the other, reading a muggle novel. Remus stood at the top of the stairs and stared down at her. She was dressed in blue jeans and a white cable-knit turtle neck sweater. Her red hair was swept up into a messy bun and across her nose sat a pair of reading glasses. She slightly lifted her head as she turned the page, another idiosyncrasy Remus loved about her. He adored how when she was impatient or bored she slapped her hand against the top of a fist. Or bit the inside of her lip when she was concentrating. When she was confused about something, she'd scratch behind her ear lobe. Was he crazy for finding these things? Or just in love? He decided both. He finally descended the stairs and Sophia looked up. Remus walked over to her and kissed the top of her head, the cuts had healed nicely. "What's up?" She asked.

Remus only nodded his head, and she smiled. "Want to go outside?" He asked.

"Are you crazy? It's like five degrees outside!" Remus shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

"No. Wait, hold on." Remus smiled as she stood up. Grimacing, she bent backwards and stretched. She groaned slightly and Remus noticed that her sweater lifted just a bit above her midsection. He laughed. Blushing, she put her arms down. Remus pulled on his coat, and then held hers out for her. She giggled. "Thanks."

"Sure thing." The two walked out of the portrait and into the courtyard. Sophia shivered slightly. Remus reached for her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers, he then put their hands into his coat pocket. Sophia smiled and turned her head away from him, putting her fingers to her mouth and curling them as she blushed. Remus smiled at her and returned his gaze ahead of them. Sophia looked over to him and admired him. He was clad in muggle attire, black slacks and a blue turtleneck sweater. Over that he wore a scarf and a black overcoat. Snow flaked his hair, and for the first time Sophia felt the impact of his charmingly good looks. She pushed into him lightly and Remus looked down at her. Something hid behind his blue eyes...love? Sophia shook her head. She had long discovered the depths of her feelings for him, she did love him. But as for him loving her, she discarded the idea immediately, regretfully. She knew he cared for her, but did not know how much. They had grown very close, even if it had been because of her parent's death.

"Remus?"

"Hm?"

"Where would we be if my parent's hadn't died?"

"What?"

"Would we still be arguing and ignoring each other as much as possible?"

"I'd like to think not. Why the curiosity?"

"I don't know." Sophia said shrugging.

"Does it matter?"

She looked up to him and smiled, "Not a bit." Remus smiled in return and bent down to kiss her, his arms moved around her waist and Sophia placed her hands on either side of his cheek. He picked her up slightly and she giggled.

"If it isn't the blood traitor and wolf-boy." A voice sneered. Sophia turned to look upon Snape. She groaned.

"Hello Snape. Beautiful day isn't it?" She asked.

"It's snowing."

"All the same."

"Do you talk to hear your own voice?"

"Do you try to be an ass?"

"I don't have to try."

"Got that right."

"Shut up mudblood lover."

"Get off it. If it weren't for Lucius you'd be all up on Lily and you damn well know it."

"Excuse me?" He asked, stepping forward.

"You heard me. Everyone knows you've had a crush on Lily since first year. Well...everyone that isn't a Slytherin. They're the stupid bunch."

"Listen you..."

"I think we've said enough here." Remus interjected.

"Of course, have to protect your territory don't you...wolf-boy. Tell me, the moon left you pissing your pants lately?"

"I don't know, your reflection left you pissing yours?" Snape's eyes grew smaller. Sophia took a step forward.

"I know you were at my parent's funeral. What I don't know is, is why? Care to indulge me?"

"They got in the way." He said nonchalantly.

She narrowed her eyes, "Of what?"

"They knew too much, and were planning on telling everyone everything they knew. OF course he had to kill them. Then when he heard how many mudbloods and blood traitors were going to be there, he couldn't resist. Except you escaped. He wants you Sophia, and he'll find you. And when he does, not even your filthy blood traitor friends or that mudblood friend you have will able to save you."

"Sounds awful a lot like a threat Snape."

"Not a threat my precious Sophia, it's a promise." Sophia took a step toward him and slapped him.

"The day will soon come when our side will be laughing at yours. The day will soon come when I will gladly see you and Malfoy locked up forever, and that day is the reason I don't kill you now." She whispered in a deathly tone. Snape sneered and turned away from her.

"Big words for someone who is about to loose everything."

"This girl has already lost everything." She retorted. She stood her ground, and didn't even realized that Remus had not once let her hand go until she looked down to find her hand still locked with his. "I really don't like him." She stated.

"Nor I."

"What did he mean?"

"Huh?"

"His insults to me seemed valid, but why the 'wolf-boy' and the comment about your fear of the moon?"

"No clue." Remus said too quickly. Sophia looked at him curiously but let it go. For now. Remus walked ahead and left Sophia behind. She smiled at him as an idea came to her head, she bent down and gathered snow in her hand. She then walked a little bit towards and hit him in the back of the head. As cliché as it sounds, a snowball fight had begun. Sophia laughed and giggled every time he was pelted with snow. Finally realizing that he was losing the battle, Remus decided to take the physical means. He began to chase her and Sophia's laughter grew louder. She pranced around him when he got close to her, and he matched her every move. Deciding to make a dash for it, Sophia ran, unfortunately for her, not fast enough. Remus grabbed her from the waist and pulled her down onto the ground, after moving so that he was on top, he pinned her arms above her with one hand and began to tickle her mercilessly with the other. She laughed and pleaded for him to stop.

"Not until you apologize." He stated.

"For what? She chocked out.

"Throwing snow at me."

"You threw it at me too!"

"You started it!"

"Fine, I'm sorry! Now let me go!"

"Eh...not yet. Now say I'm the king."

"Of what?" She said between laughs.

"Of everything."

"Fine, you're the king of everything!" She screamed out.

"Now say you love me." He stated, he didn't mean to really, just came out.

"What?" She said as his hand ceased.

"Do you?"

"I...yes." She whispered.

"Good." He said, looking into her eyes.

"Good." She echoed.

"I love you too." Remus said.

"Good."

"Good." Remus echoed. He then leaned forward and brushed the snow from her eyelashes, her nose, her lips...He bent down and kissed her and Sophia could have sworn that the snow around them melted at the heat of their kiss. Suddenly someone cleared their throat and Sophia turned her head to see James.

"As much as I love seeing you two on better terms, must I always walk in on you two snogging." Remus grinned.

"'Fraid so mate." James nodded.

"I figured."

"Whatcha need?" Sophia asked.

"Lily is looking for you."

"Great. Crisis of the century." She made to move, but found she couldn't. "Hey Remus could you..."

"Nope."

"Please." She said, pouting.

"Agh, fine." Remus stood up and helped Sophia to her feet. "See you later."

"Of course." She promised. Kissing him once more she left him. James elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oi! What was that for?" Remus said rubbing his side.

"Do you two ever talk?"

"Quite frequently actually. But thanks for asking."

"No problem."

"I told her."

"About being a...well you know."

"Hell no! I told her I love her."

"Wow, how did she respond?"

"She loves me too." He said smiling.

"That's wonderful Moony. Really it is."

"I can't believe it." James and Remus grew quiet. Finally James spoke his mind.

"You have to tell her."

"Tell her what?" Remus said, feigning ignorance.

"That your woman! What do you think Moony? You have to tell her you're a werewolf." He whispered. Remus groaned.

"She knows something is up."

"What do you mean?"

"Snape came in."

"And..."

"The usual insult argument occurred, but he called me 'wolf-boy' and mentioned my phobia of the moon."

"Shit."

"My sentiments exactly."

"Tell her."

"Are you crazy? She'll dump me."

"No she won't, and if she does, well then she was never worth it. Besides, if she finds out, and it didn't come from you, things are going to be worse. And trust me Moony, she will find out." Remus sighed.

"I know. I'm just scared."

"She loves you right?"

"She said so."

"Then this shouldn't matter that much."

"I suppose." Remus said dubiously.

"It won't." James said reassuringly.

"How are things with you and Lily."

"They're not."

"No?"

"No. And it's getting old. I don't know what to do to make her see that I'm real when I tell her that I like her. I don't know how to make her see that I want her because she's Lily, not because she's something I haven't 'tapped'."

"She'll come around."

"I hope."

"Sophia has faith in it."

"Someone needs to, I'm losing mine."

"Keep fighting."

"I plan too, it's just hard."

"I know."

"I suppose I better go, do you know where Sirius is?"

"No clue, but from what I've seen he and Giselle have something going on."

"Didn't you and Giselle once have something going on?"

"Not really." Remus said dismissing the idea.

"What do you mean?"

"We talked...flirted...whatever, but nothing ever happened."

"Right. Well then I'll let him be. See you at dinner."

"Yeah."

"Bye."

* * *

Up at that Head Dorm, Lily and Sophia lay on the floor on their stomachs talking. "How are things between you and Remus."

"Amazing."

"Really." Lily said, raising an eyebrow.

"He said he loves me." Sophia stated.

"And..."

"And I said I loved him back of course!"

"Do you..."

"More than anything."

"Have you two..."

"Us two what?"

"You know...shagged?"

"No, and even if we had that isn't something I'd tell you Lily."

"I'm hurt."

"Nothing personal."

"I'm sure."

"Hey I wouldn't want to know if you and James shagged."

"That will never happen."

"Not if you continue to treat him like you do."

"What?"

"I don't know why you do it, but that boy bends over backwards for you, and it isn't like you don't like him. I know you do."

"Yeah."

"So why do you treat him like the plague?"

"I just have trouble believing his sincerity."

"Let him prove it to you."

"What?"

"Stop pushing him away and listen long enough to hear him." She said, pushing herself off the floor.

"I do listen."

"No, you hear him, but you don't listen."

"You make no sense."

"It's in my job description. Best Mate, meant to confuse everyone."

"Right."

"Okay, it's dinner and I'm hungry."

"Do you ever stop eating?" Sophia looked at her. "Of course not. Alright lets go." The two girls headed to the dining hall. Sophia sat down next to Remus, and Lily decided to take Sophia's advice and sat down next to James. James threw a glance over at Sophia, who only shrugged her shoulders and began to eat. Remus reached for Sophia's hand under the table, and she clasped her fingers with his. James turned to Lily.

"So Lils...nice um...weather we're having." He mentally chastised himself. Of all the topics he could have chosen...it had to be the weather.

"Delightful." Lily agreed.

"Potions is a bummer."

"Yeah." The awkward small talk continued until Remus and Sophia stood up.

"We're going for a walk." Remus stated, throwing a knowing glance to James. He nodded. As Remus and Sophia left the dining hall, Sirius and Giselle entered.

"Nice of you to join us Prongs." Sirius smiled and Giselle blushed. James held up a hand, "I don't want to know."

"Hadn't planned on telling you mate." Sirius said cheekily. The two sat across from James and Lily.

"Everyone seems to be hooking up." James whispered to Lily.

"I know, it's like some owl post was sent out to everyone but us." She stated.

"Looks like he's going to tell her."

"Tell her what?" James threw a glance to Lily, all of the Marauders knew that Lily knew of Remus's secret. "He hasn't told her yet?" She asked incredulously. James shook his head and Lily sighed. "I guess I know why, but I do hope Sophia keeps her mind open about it."

"Me too."

* * *

Remus and Sophia walked through the halls of the old castle out to the courtyards. Remus led Sophia over to a bench. She sat down and looked at him curiously. "Remus?" He didn't respond.

"Remus, what's wrong?"

"Why do you think something's wrong?" He mumbled.

"Two reasons, you won't talk, and you won't look at me. Will you please tell me what's wrong?"

"Snape's insults may have...held a valid point."

"What do you mean?"

Remus sighed. "Merlin, I really don't want to tell you this."

"Tell me what? Remus help me out here, I'm thoroughly confused."

Remus laughed bitterly. "Ever noticed I get ill about the same time of the month each month."

Sophia thought back on the months, yes he had gotten ill around the same time, but she had dismissed it. "Yeah, but I hadn't really thought anything of it."

"Take that and add Snape's comments and tell me what you come up with."

Sophia thought about what he said, "Ill once a month...wolf-boy...fear of the moon..." She paused and then her eyes grew wide. "You're a..a.."

"Werewolf, yes."

"How? When?"

"I was bitten by one before I came to Hogwarts."

"Does Dumbledore know?"

"Yes."

"I need to sit down." Sophia said gripping her forehead and falling down onto the bench.

"I meant to tell you sooner, I really did. But with all the chaos I just..." Remus ended.

"I understand why you didn't, but why now? Why not just hope I never find out?" She asked looking up at him, searching his eyes. Remus shoved his hands in his pockets before turning around.

"To be honest, I had thought about it. It wouldn't have been right or safe though."

"What do you mean?"

"Getting too close to a werewolf isn't safe, especially if you don't know that he is one."

"Why?"

"When I change...I become a beast. I don't remember anything of my human form, my mind changes. I wouldn't know you from any other form of meat."

"That's kind of scary." Sophia said, trying to lighten the mood.

"So I understand if you want to end this. You just needed to know." He continued on. Sophia stood up to protest and Remus kept talking.

"Remus...Remus...REMUS!"

"Huh?"

"Not even ten hours ago I told you I loved you did I not?"

"Yes."

"Do you honestly believe that could change in a few moments just because I learn something about you that isn't necessarily pleasant? I have plenty of unpleasantries."

"Nothing like this."

"You're right. Doesn't change how I feel about you though."

"How can you be so open-minded?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Guess it's in my blood." Remus let out a breath and looked down into her eyes, searching them for honesty, for truth in her words. He found them.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Remus let out a breath and smiled. Up until this point he had kept away from any type of relationship except for the one he held with the Marauders for the very reason he had told Sophia, and yet here she was telling him she didn't care. It was a blessing. "Do you mind if I kiss you?"

"Do you really have to ask?" He scrunched up his nose and shook his head. He then bent down to kiss her.

* * *

A/N: Thus ending chapter 10. Did you like it? Please review! I'd love like 10 reviews before I update next.

Next Chapter: More Lily/James action

By the way my outline has me ending this story at chapter 15...that's five more chapters! Oh my goodness.

**Thank you Lossenrhos- I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	11. Lily and Jamesa thing?

**Lily and James...a Thing?**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own HP.

Christmas at the castle had always been a sight to behold, and this year's season was no different. The break had finally arrived, and as usual, most students left to return to their families for a few short weeks. Out of the Gryffindor tower, only Sirius, Giselle, James, Sophia, and Lily remained besides the usual amount of first and second years. Sirius and Giselle were both hidden off in the private parts of the castle doing only Merlin knows what, Sophia sat by the fire in the Gryffindor tower reading, leaving James and Lily to their own in the Head Tower.

Both Lily and James sat by the fire in their tower. Lily was reading a muggle novel her mother had sent to her, and James was flipping through a Quidditch magazine. Occasionally he would glance over at Lily and smile. She was dressed in jeans and a Lavender sweater, her long beautiful red hair pulled back into a ponytail, the blonde streaks glimmered in the firelight. After twenty or so "glances" Lily finally spoke up.

"I appreciate your attentiveness James, but pray-tell, why do you constantly stare?" Her fingers then flipped a page of the book. James sighed at the easy brush off, and returned to his magazine, ignoring her question. "Well?" She asked.

"Well what?"

"You know what I asked."

"You know my answer."

Lily grunted, "I don't really think I do."

James stood up and walked over to her, he put his face eye level with hers, "Then what do I have to do to prove it?"

Lily did not answer. She stared into his blue eyes and found a pleading in them, honesty, and a true sense of devotion. The impact of the realization that everything he had been saying was true hit her like a brick to the stomach. She looked down for a moment, but James gently moved her chin with his fingertips to look back at him. She gulped.

"What do I have to do to prove it?" He asked gentler, for in that moment, while staring into her eyes, he realized she finally found his honesty, now all he needed to know was if she felt the same as he did.

Lily smiled at him and finally whispered, "Nothing." She then set her book down and pulled James in for a light kiss. It was a small step for her, but a major victory of the heart for James. When they pulled back, James smiled down at her as Lily covered her blushing cheeks with her hands. She glanced back at him and found that he was grinning. She pushed him gently on the shoulder, but James only laughed and kissed her once more. This kiss full of more passion than before, and lasted for a longer time than the first.

Sophia flipped through some pages of her family album when Sirius walked in. He sat down behind her on the couch and laid his hands on her shoulders. He kissed the top of her head. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Just going through some memories."

"Are you alright?"

"I will be." She answered. Sirius smiled in return.

"So where's James?"

"No clue. Have you seen Lily?"

"Nope." They both thought for a moment before Sophia turned around.

"You don't think...?" She asked.

"That James and Lily have finally hooked up?"

"It would make sense..."

"My dear, I don't think we will see either one for quite sometime." Sophia laughed in response.

Back in the tower, James and Lily sat on the couch. James was up against an arm rest, and Lily was up against his chest. "So what do you plan to do after Hogwarts?" James asked.

"A Healer. You?"

"An Auror."

"Not a Quidditch star?"

"Nope. I love the game, but after that thing with Sophia, I want Voldermort and his "followers" gone, and I want to lend a hand in making sure that it happens."

"An Auror eh? Pretty tough job."

"I'm a pretty tough guy."

"Think so?"

"Hey after chasing you for seven years, I think I can handle anything."

Lily smiled softly, "Not anything, just most."

James kissed her hair, "Why do you want to be a Healer?" He asked.

"Well, before I found out I was a witch, I always wanted to be a doctor. Kids always have these big and charming dreams. Well when I found out about Healers, I was ecstatic, I've wanted to be one ever since."

"A girl with her priorities straight."

"I hope so."

"It's hard to believe we'll be graduating in a few months." James stated.

"I know. The finality of it all is overwhelming."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, how many of our classmates will you ever see again? Well besides the ones you never want to see again. The chances that I'll see you Remus, Sirius, or Peter, are quite slim."

"Not as slim as you'd think." James said, tightening his grip on Lily.

"Explain."

"Remus and Sophia are obviously going more with their relationship than just these castle walls, and do you honestly think that now that I have charmed you, I'd let you go?" Lily only shrugged. "Nope. You're stuck with me for quite sometime."

"Lucky me." Lily stated, giggling.

"Is that a problem Miss Evans?"

"Perhaps."

"Oh really?" James fingers then started tickling Lily's side. Her laughter grew until she had flipped over and was facing James. He stopped. "Hi." He said.

"Hi" she whispered. James then moved his face towards her and touched her nose with his before clasping her lips with his. Lily smiled and moved her hands to his cheeks and James slipped further down the couch until his back was on the cushions. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Needless to say, not much more talking occurred after that.

Sirius and Sophia had grown incredibly bored. Giselle was no where in site, something that Sophia thanked Merlin for. Watching a couple snog each other senselessly was not a high priority on her list. Sirius finally spoke up.

"Let's go get Lily and James." He stated.

"Think it's a good idea?"

"Well why not? If they're fighting, it'll stop one of them from killing the other, if one of them is dead, well that one is shit out of luck, but..."

"If they're snogging, we can laugh at them mercilessly."

"Sophia darling, I do like the way you think."

"I learn from the best." They both stood up from the couch and made their way through the portrait and to the tower. Sirius whispered the words that opened the Head portrait, and both Sirius and Sophia had to stifle their laughs at the scene of the sleeping Lily on top of the sleeping James. Sirius winked at Sophia and walked over to James.

"Wakey Wakey." He stated into James's ear. James grunted and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Lily, and he smiled. "No you dolt look at me." Sirius commanded. James looked over at Sirius in surprise. "But she's so much prettier."

"No she isn't." Sirius defended.

"Yeah I am." Said a groggy Lily.

"So you two finally hooked up. And didn't bother to tell us. Why? I'm hurt." Sophia stated.

"As am I. As am I." Sirius returned.

"Oh shut it you two." Lily said as she pushed her self off James.

"See what you made her do." James scolded.

Sirius shrugged. "Sowwy."

"I'm going to take a shower." Lily stated. "No James, you can't join." She replied to James's grin.

"Can't blame a man for trying." Lily then bent down and whispered something into his ear. He grinned, "Even better."

"What is?" Sirius asked. James smiled. "Tell me!"

"Sirius," James stated, "you are my best mate, but that doesn't mean you get to know everything about me."

"I'll find out soon enough."

"Perhaps."

**A/N:** I am very sorry for the delay, and I hoped you enjoyed this. I figured it was time for some Lily and James action.

**Lossenrhos:** I hope you liked my Lily James chapter...it was indeed dedicated to you.


	12. Christmas Eve

**Christmas Eve**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter characters...J.K. Rowling does.

Sophia wandered the halls down to dinner on December 24th. She smiled at the caroling ghosts and it only grew when she walked into the Hall. The enormous Christmas tree was shining brightly and when Sophia looked up at the Professor's Table, Dumbledore nodded and winked to her. She in turn waved before looking at the students that remained at the castle. Sirius, Giselle, Lily, and James sat in the middle of the Gryffindor table. Sophia's lips formed a half smile as she thought about Lily and James. It had taken nearly seven years, but finally those two were where they belonged...with each other. Sophia was happy for them, but ever since the beginning when they had hooked up, she had felt like the fifth wheel. It was constantly Sirius and Giselle and Lily and James...no room for Sophia. Parker looked up at her from across the room and ducked to say something to the girl beside him...Patrice perhaps? He was still sore with her from the beginning of the year. Sophia only rolled her eyes at his childish behavior. When she looked over at the Slytherin table, her heart stilled. Malfoy and Snape had returned early, and not only that, but they had apparently inducted Regulus into their secret circle. Malfoy looked up at her, then Snape. They smirked and waved, Regulus turned around to face her, and he winked. Sophia gave an involuntary shudder at the sadistic meaning behind their actions. Something was up. Sophia then walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat beside Lily. Lily looked up.

"Hey Sophia, where have you been?"

Sophia shrugged, "Just wandering."

"Find anything of worth?" James asked.

"No."

"Pity."

"Quite." She then picked up her fork and began to eat. The meal was over all too soon and Sophia quickly stood up and headed for the doors.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Lily called out.

"Bed."

"Why?"

"Lils," Sophia stated exasperatedly. "It's Christmas Eve, if I don't go to bed early, Santa won't come."

"What do you want Santa to bring you?" Lily asked in a humored nature.

Sophia thought for a moment, "A star."

"Just one?"

"Just one."

Lily winked at her friend's simple request, "I hope he gives you your star."

Sophia yawned, "Me too. G'night." She then left the Hall. Lily looked at James who seemed to understand her feelings.

"Do you know what's wrong?" James whispered.

Lily looked at the closed doors of the exit, "No, I guess she's just feeling lonely."

"She's got us."

"Christmas was a big thing for her and her parents, it's her first Christmas without them, and I don't think I've been there for her as much as I should have, I don't even know what she wanted for Christmas." Lily replied.

"You couldn't give her what she wanted."

"I know."

"Besides, I'm sure Santa will bring her something you never could." James stated. Lily's head shot up.

"What do you know?" James feigned innocence.

"I can't tell you, but you'll find out soon enough."

"It better be awesome if you won't even tell me."

"She'll love it and I leave it at that." James ended. He then kissed Lily before returning his attention to Sirius.

Sophia sat at the vanity brushing her hair. She looked out the window at the falling snow. She sighed as she put her brush on the wooden top and stood up to walk to the window. She sat in the seat and placed her head against the frozen glass, she began to softly sing her mother's favorite Christmas carol that they had learned on a Christmas trip in America.

_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire,_

_Jack Frost nipping at your nose,_

_Yule tide carols being sung by choir,_

_And folks dressed up like Eskimos._

_Everybody knows that turkey and mistletoe_

_Can help to make the season bright,_

_Tiny tots, with their eyes all aglow, will find it hard to sleep tonight._

_They know that Santa's on his way,_

_He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh,_

_And every mother's child is going to pry,_

_To see if reindeer really know how to fly._

_And so I'm offering this simple phrase,_

_To kids from one to ninety-two,_

_Although it's been said,_

_Many times, many ways,_

_Merry Christmas,_

_Merry Christmas,_

_Merry Christmas...to...you._

Sophia broke off as tears fell from her chin. She continued to watch the falling snow until a voice broke her from her reverie. "Merry Christmas Sophia." Sophia's head spun to look over at the shadowed figure. She gasped as he walked over to her.

"Remus? How? Why? What-" She fumbled as she stood up. Remus continued to walk over to her until he stood in front of her. He placed his thumb over her lips to shush her stutter. He smiled sweetly at her and then kissed her. Sophia giggled into the kiss and her arms went immediately to his neck as his went to her waist. He pulled her in tighter until they were touching. Finally they broke apart slightly and Sophia looked up at him questioningly. Remus moved his hands to push hair behind her ear.

"You look beautiful." He whispered, Sophia looked down and blushed at her intimate apparel, a long, silk, emerald night dress. It was not revealing, but Sophia's blush deepened nonetheless.

"Why are you here?"

"It's Christmas Eve." He stated, then, "...and I wanted to surprise you." He said simply.

"You did a wonderful job of it."

"I try. Follow me."

"Where are we going?" Sophia asked.

"Can't tell, but you might want to grab a coat, the halls are quite chilly." He replied. Sophia gazed at him curiously, then walked over to the chair beside her bed and pulled on her long black wool coat. She had finished tying the belt on her coat when Remus put a blind fold on her.

"What's this about?"

"You'll see." Remus replied, he then reached for her hand and led her out of the girl's dormitory. Guiding her down the steps, they reached the bottom when Sophia spoke up once more.

"You going to give me any hint as to where we are going?" She asked hoping he wouldn't.

"Nope."

"Right." Remus then led her out of the passage and through the halls. After five minutes, they stopped walking, and Remus's hand left hers for a moment. A minute later, he took her hand again and led her through a room. He stepped behind her and removed the blindfold. Sophia gasped.

The two stood in the entrance of a very large room. A large fir tree, much like the one in the Great Hall stood in the room. It twinkled with white lights, tinsel, and ornaments of angels, nutcrackers, old fashioned replicas of Santa Clause and snowmen. The air was filled with Frank Sinatra's voice singing Christmas Carols. A warm fire glowed from the other side of the room, and a table of Egg nog and Christmas sweets stood in the middle. Remus pointed to the area beneath the tree where a few presents sat. Sophia gazed at it all for quite a time before turning to face Remus. "It's...." she faded. Remus smiled softly.

"Come on," he said putting his arm around her waist, "try the cookies, they're a gift from my mum." The two walked to the table and Sophia picked up a warm gooey chocolate chip cookie. She bit into it and grinned.

"Heavenly." She moaned, labeling the cookie's taste. She reached for another when Remus laid his hand on hers. She returned her eyes to his, and he leaned down to kiss her once more.

"You taste like chocolate." He stated after the kiss ended.

"I wonder why." Sophia stated, rolling her eyes good-naturedly. Remus laughed at her and then lightly pushed her over to the tree. "You mean those are actual presents?"

"Yes."

"For me?"

"I think so."

"You shouldn't have."

"I wanted to."

"It's wonderful but..."

"Would you please protest after you open them?" Sophia smirked at his exasperated comment.

"Yes sir." She replied. She sat down on her knees and Remus sat down beside her. He drew his knees up slightly and circled his legs with his arms. Sophia reached for the biggest box first.

"Go for the big stuff first eh?" He declared. Sophia nodded her head vigorously. She delicately pulled back the silver paper and opened the box, inside was a large white teddy bear with a blue bow.

"He's adorable!" She declared. She pulled the teddy bear out of the box and squeezed it tightly. She then looked into the teddy bear's face. "I shall name you...Peter."

"Why Peter?"

She shrugged, "Dunno, I just like the name." Remus smiled at her.

"It's a fine name."

"I think so too." She held onto the bear and reached for a medium sized box. She pulled back the red paper, a little rougher this time, and found a large clothing box. She arched her eyebrow and looked over at Remus who only moved his hands, urging her to open it. She pulled off the lid and gasped. Inside was a beautiful brown silk gown. She stood up and pulled the gown out of the box. "It's gorgeous!" She said breathlessly.

"It'll look even better on you."

"But how?"

"James."

"How did he-"

"Sirius."

"How did Sirius?"

"Giselle."

"You've had this planned for a while haven't you?"

"Since November."

"You're sly."

"I'd like to think so."

Sophia walked over one of the chairs at the table and placed the dress over the back of it before returning to Remus at the tree. She sat back on her knees and reached for the last box. It was smaller than the rest, but still fairly large. She opened it and found her two favorite perfumes, which were quite expensive, a few candles, and lastly, a photograph of her and Remus. She ran her fingers over the frame and smiled. She looked over to Remus who was now standing. She stood up as well and he walked over to her. "You're amazing. Do you know that?" She told him.

He cocked his head to the side then scrunched up his face, "Yeah, I know." Sophia giggled.

"This was too much."

"Nothing is too much for you."

Sophia looked about her helplessly, "Yeah...this was a lot."

"Sophia." Remus softly commanded. Her head snapped up. "Will you dance with me?"

"How can I say no to that?" She whispered. Remus reached for her and pulled her close. Sophia placed her head against Remus's chest and closed her eyes. Remus inhaled her scent and buried his face in her hair. Everything around them stilled, and for a small moment, the world was theirs and theirs alone.

"I have one more thing for you." Remus's muffled voice said.

"There's more?"

"Just this." The couple stopped and Remus pulled out a box, in it was a necklace. "When I was walking through London, I saw this, and I knew it had to be yours." The necklace was of a shining silver chain and on the chain was a Sapphire in between two diamonds. Sophia stared at the necklace, her eyes widened in surprise. "If you don't like it, I can take it back....you don't like it do you?"

Sophia shook her head and then locked her eyes with his, "No, it's not that, it's just...this. This on top of everything you've done for me tonight. I never expected it, none of it. I was expecting this Christmas to be empty and lonely, and then you show up. That was enough for me, but then you go to all these lengths. This room, the decoration, the food, the gifts, and all for me. I don't deserve it, none of it, but I love every piece of it, and not because it's every girls romantic fantasy come true, but because it came from you." She paused. "You're in every piece of this. And I-" She paused again as tears filled her eyes. "I just want you to understand how much this means to me, and that I'll never ever forget this. I love you." She looked down.

"Hey...don't cry. Love, please don't cry." Remus whispered.

"Sorry."

"Sophia?"

"Hm?"

"I love you too." Sophia smiled up at him, and he kissed her once more. He then led her over to the fire before his lips claimed hers once more. Slowly the two fell to their knees, their lips never breaking. Sophia reached for Remus, and the two spent Christmas Eve in each other's arms.

**A/N:** Okay I figured you guys deserved two chapters tonight. Was my scene with Remus and Sophia enjoyable? I realize I used a few terms quite a bit, but honestly I didn't know how to rephrase it. Anyway, there are a few more chapters left...please review, I cant seem to shake a stomach problem...:sad face:


	13. And the Plot Thickens

**And the Plot Thickens.**

Winter passed quickly, and Spring soon arrived in full bloom (no pun intended of course). The castle seemed much at peace, and with the exception of haggard students trying to study last moment for O.W.L. and N.E.W.T.S., things were calm. Sophia and Remus continued to grow in a relationship, and James and Lily acted as if they had dated for years instead of only five months. Five blissful months. Things were also well for the seventh years as graduation was just around the bend.

Sirius was walking down the corridor from the library when he slammed into a younger figure. Sirius turned to apologize but replaced that idea with a glare once he saw who it was. "Regulus." Sirius stated stiffly.

"Dear brother, is that any tone to take with your only brother?"

Sirius coughed, "Brother? I think not. More like vile, worthless, ignorant piece of sh-"

"I would not speak so harshly to me." Regulus interrupted, "You never know what may happen."

Sirius narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?" Regulus only shrugged, "What are you talking about?" Regulus grinned and Sirius grabbed him by the shoulders, "Tell me now or I swear on all that is good I will kill you here and now."

"Kill me? No, your facts or distorted, it is I who shall kill you. Do you know what it's like to be related to you..." Regulus shook as if the idea repulsed him, and it did. Sirius let him go and stepped back.

"You disgust me." Sirius spat.

Regulus cocked his head to the side, "Likewise." He turned to go, "Oh, and if you have any sense in your head, I'd watch out for that little redhead of yours."

"Sophia?" Regulus grinned.

"Good bye Sirius." Sirius glared at the man before him and then did the first thing that came to his head, he punched him, hard. Not once, but continuously, it was only until James pulled him off Regulus that Sirius stopped.

"Let me go James." Sirius hissed through clenched teeth.

"Yeah...can't do that mate."

"He just threatened Sophia!"

James glared at Regulus, "He does that often."

Regulus then spoke up, "I would also watch out for Lily, my master would love to break her neck." James ears turned bright red as his eyes narrowed.

"You know, it really would not be that hard to let him go, and if I did, I would be right there along with him beating the shit out of you." James stated.

"Then why don't you." Regulus mocked.

"Because Azkaban was made for you, not me. Leave." James stated, shaking his head to the side. Regulus stood up and wiped the blood from his lip.

"This isn't over." Regulus said, staring at Sirius.

"You can count on it." Sirius growled. It was not until he was out of site that Sirius turned to James. "He was serious." Sirius whispered. James nodded.

"We have to warn them."

"Sophia needs to leave."

"So does Lily."

"This sucks."

"Incredibly." James ended. The two handsome young men hurried up to the common room. They had to get Lily and Sophia out, and soon."

A/N: The shortest chapter I have ever written, and it is the shortest chapter I will ever write, however, I don't have time to update a long chapter until Sunday and even then I am not quite sure I can. Review please.

Analia's Broom: I'm glad you like my take on Remus, and frankly I agree. I wanted to portray him as I saw him, plus he is my favorite adult of the Harry Potter series...besides Severus of course. I swore to myself that if J.K. Rowling kills him off, I will refuse to finish the series...luckily she hasn't and maybe she won't, who knows. Thank you for reading my story, and thank you for your review...it's awesome to find new readers! I hope this chapter did not disappoint you, I know its short, but its opening up some new conflicts that will end this part of the story...I do plan to write a sequel to this...when Harry is at Hogwarts.

Lossenrhos: You always review, so I thought it would be nice to give you a little gift in return. Your reviews are appreciated greatly so. No I did not write that song nor do I know who wrote it. But its my favorite carol. Please continue to read.

Thank you to all my silent readers.

Will write for reviews!


	14. Sophia's Decision

As the days passed, Regulus's threats became more and more apparent that they went further beneath the surface than school-boy rivals and sibling-hatred. They were reaching the point of power versus power, and the Voldermort's power was becoming stronger and stronger with each new member of the dark side. The magical world was split, and it was no longer evident whom one could and could not trust. True there were the Malfoys, a family no one could trust, the Blacks, with the exception of Sirius, and the Snapes, a family who screamed the name "Evil!" Then there were the Potters, the Longbottoms, the newly formed Order of the Phoenix, and the muggleborns all fighting for the right to breath freely without the fear of Voldermort's reign. People began to place all of their trust into Albus Dumbledore, the only known man that Voldermort refused to fight. The reasons for this were unknown, but the power of Dumbledore was unmistakable.

Sophia and Remus sat by the lake one Saturday afternoon. Sophia was reading a novel as usual, and Remus was sleeping on his back beside her, one arm thrown over his face to shield the light. Sophia glanced over at Remus and smiled, there was nothing more innocent than a man that lay sleeping. As she returned her attentions to the book, something rustled behind her. She turned around and found nothing. Growing a little uneasy, she turned back around to face the lake. After a few more seconds, she heard the noise again, she turned around once more and came face to face with Dumbledore. Placing a hand over her heart she heaved a sigh of relief. "You scared me Headmaster."

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes in concern. "I do apologize Miss Miller, you do look a bit pale. Is something the matter?" He asked.

Spohia shook her head violently, "No sir, I fear I am still a little jumpy after the year's events."

"I do suppose that will last a long time." He stated.

Sophia smiled weakly, then asked, "Is there something you needed Headmaster."

"No. I was just walking the grounds." He replied absently. He then peered at her, his blue eyes had darkened with concern. "If you need anything Miss Miller, please let me know. These times are getting more dangerous with each passing day."

Sophia turned away from him and stared out to the lake, "Thank you." She whispered after a bit. "Headmaster..." She began after a bit. She turned to face him, but Dumbledore was gone. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her arms. She then felt a warm arm wrap itself around her and she looked up into Remus's concerned face.

"Is something wrong?" He questioned.

"No, I was just thinking." She replied. He nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"It's almost over." He said.

"The end of the year?"

"Yeah." Remus stated.

"It's weird isn't it?" Sophia asked.

"What?"

"How quickly everything changes." She ended. The conversation between the two of them silenced after them, and instead they sat beside the setting sun, gazing out over the dancing light on the lake waters, Sophia's head on Remus's shoulder while Remus held onto her tightly. At that moment, nothing mattered.

* * *

For the next week, Sophia felt something was off. She could not place her finger on it, but she knew her feelings weren't unwarranted. It was almost as if...she were being followed. It was an idea she would dismiss immediately, but it would come back to haunt her in the late hours of the night. For some odd reason, fear began melding itself in her bones. On one particular night, Sophia lay in her bed tossing and turning, tormented by a dream.

_She was walking through a destructed building. Hundreds of bodies lay beside her on either side of a darkened path. She could hear the sounds of strangled screaming. Walking further down the path, the temperatures dropped, wrapping her arms around her body, she gave an involuntary shudder. The path ended at a door. Sophia pressed her hand against the handle and pushed it upon. The sight made her scream._

Sophia opened her eyes and as she screamed. Her body was soaked in sweat as were her sheets. She pushed back her blankets, opened up the curtains of her bed and ran out of the room. No one was in the common room, and Sophia was grateful for that. Running through the corridors she stopped in front of Dumbledore's office. Yelling out the password breathlessly, she ran up the staircase and pushed open the door to his office. "Dumbledore!" She screamed. Almost immediately the older man came running down the stairs.

"Miss Miller whatever is the matter for you to come into my off-. Miss Miller?" Dumbledore paused as he found Sophia's tear-streaked face. He handed her a handkerchief. Sophia looked at it curiously, then realized she was crying. Dumbledore put his arm around her and guided the shaking Sophia to a chair. "Tell me Miss Miller, what is wrong?"

"I...I can't get him out of my mind." She said as she clutched her head. "He haunts me now, in my dreams, in places I can't escape. I've been having what I thought was an irrational fear, but now I know it's true. I'm being followed, I keep having these dreams, and they all start out different but end the same. I don't know what they mean, and I don't know how to get rid of them. I see everyone I have...have...everyone is dead." She stopped. She folded her arms around her stomach and the tears left her stuttering. "Please tell me I'm going crazy, please tell me this isn't going to happen!"

Dumbledore placed his hand on her back, trying in vain to soothe her. "I would not be wrong in saying that this man that is haunting you is Voldermort would I?" He asked. Sophia shook her head violently. "Then I fear you are not going crazy."

"You mean..." She began.

"It's possible."

"No." She cried out in a strangled voice.

"Tell me Miss Miller, would did you see dead?"

"I...I can't. I won't!" Sophia yelled out.

"Was it Lily? James? Sirius?" Dumbledore began naming, she remained silent. "Remus?" He whispered. She looked up at Dumbledore, her features contorted with pain at Remus's name.

"He...he killed him while I was watching. He made sure I was watching."

"It was only a dream." Dumbledore stated.

"Was it? Was it really a dream? It seemed so real." Sophia remarked.

"It was only a dream, but Sophia, I do think it means more. I do not doubt Voldermort's powers, he knows how to get into minds. He knows how to play." Dumbledore affirmed.

"I do not want to play his games."

"I agree. Sophia, you need to leave."

Sophia's head shot up at the Headmaster's orders. "What?" She whispered.

"You are not safe here."

"No one is."

"Voldermort wants you, needs you badly. Mr. Black and Mr. Potter told me of Regulus's threats. Voldermort does not bother with threats, he just acts."

"I will not run away with my tail between my legs Headmaster, I refuse to do so!" Sophia yelled.

"Calm down Miss Miller. If you do not leave, your dream may come true." Dumbledore said in a deathly quite voice.

"How do you know this isn't a trap?"

"I don't."

"How can you expect me to leave everything?"

"Because Miss Miller, you are a very loving girl, and you know you must leave."

"When?" She whispered.

"Soon."

Sophia closed her eyes to block the remaining tears. "Where?"

"I know of a place you can go, where you will be safer than you would be here. "Where?"

"I won't tell you." Dumbledore declared firmly. Sophia nodded.

"No...I didn't think you would. Do I get to say goodbye?"

Dumbledore stared at her for a few seconds. "Yes."

"Thank you." Sophia mumbled. She stood up and headed toward the door.

"Miss Miller." Dumbledore called out. Sophia paused. "Do try to act as if nothing is new. We have many traitors at Hogwarts and who knows where else."

Sophia stayed at the door and clutched the handle for a few moments as if absorbed the entire conversation. She then took a deep breath and pushed it open. The next day was not going to be easy.

* * *

Remus knew something was up the next day with Sophia. She acted as if nothing was bothering her, and that was the giveaway, she acted. As the day wore on, he continued to grow more concerned, and by the end of the day, he knew he had a reason to. Sophia called Sirius, Peter, Remus, Lily, and James, all together in the Head Dorm. She stood in front of them, staring at her hands. The other five remained silent. Finally she spoke up.

"I'm leaving." She said in a deadpanned voice.

"What?" The five yelled in unison.

"I have to." She continued.

"I don't understand." Remus said.

"I talked to Dumbledore and he says that its best." Sophia pushed through as if Remus hadn't said a word. "He says the times are getting worse and I'm a top priority on Voldermort's list. He says it's best." She repeated.

"Where are you going?" Lily questioned.

"I don't know." She stated brokenly.

"When are you coming back?" James took up.

Sophia looked at him. "I don't know." She mumbled.

"How can you not know! Do you even know when?" Remus yelled. Sophia looked at him sadly.

"I do know when. Tomorrow night."

"And you tell us now?!" Remus screamed at her.

"I just found out." She whispered.

"This is ridiculous! You're running away!"

"I don't have a choice." Sophia said, her voice high pitched.

"The hell you don't!" Remus bit back. He then stood up and left the room. James started going after him but Sophia stopped him.

"I need to talk to him...okay?" James nodded at her words. Sophia took a deep breath, and then followed Remus.

Sophia found Remus in the astronomy tower. He was looking out at the grounds, and at first Sophia did not think he had heard her. At first. "How can you just leave?" He whispered.

"I don't have a choice. Please Remus, there's more to it. I can't tell you about it though. Not now."

"So now you're hiding things from me? Anything else Sophia, now would be the time."

"Please understand..." Sophia pleaded.

"Understand what?"

"I..." Sophia attempted to explain, yet she found that she couldn't.

"So where does that leave us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you just expect me to wait for you until you gain the courage to face your problems." Remus demanded angrily. Sophia took a step back.

"I'm not running away."

"That's exactly what you're doing!"

"You think you know everything Remus, don't you? You think you have me pegged. That you understand everything that I've gone through, everything I'm still going through. You think you know what I'm feeling right now. You don't! You don't have a single clue!"

"That isn't my fault Sophia! I've tried. I've listened to everything, I've been there for you like some fool every time you needed someone, but what good has it done?"

"No one asked you to do that!"

"What did you expect me to do?"

"I don't know!" Sophia yelled. "I don't know."

"The funny thing about expectations, sometimes they're wrong." Remus stated. Sophia's head shot up.

"What do you mean?" She whispered.

"Simple. If you leave Sophia, it's over."

"You can't mean that." Sophia said, her voice choking with tears.

"I do." Remus affirmed. She stared at him for a few moments, then when the tears blurred her vision, she turned and ran. She ran out of the tower and through the lands. Finally she reached the lake and she landed on all fours, crying and hiccupping. How much more would she lose in a single year. Sophia spent her night out by the lake. She did not dare head to the Gryffindor tower, her heart was broken, and if she saw Remus again, it would break all over again.

* * *

Sophia woke up to Lily's shakes, "Are you crazy!" Sophia could hear Lily saying.

"I'm awake, stop shaking me please." Sophia moaned. She pushed herself up off the ground and winced at the crick in her neck. Moving her head side to side she heard a pop and was satisfied with the relief.

"Did you spend the night out here?" Lily asked.

Sophia looked around her then sighed, "Looks like it."

"I take it things with Remus didn't go well." Sophia remained silent at Lily's statement. "What happened?" Lily inquired.

"We broke up." Sophia replied.

"What?!"

"He said if I leave it's over."

"Then don't leave." Lily stated.

Sophia looked over to her friend, "I don't have a choice."

"We all have choices."

"Not me." Sophia confirmed. "Please understand there is more than what even I know. I have to do this, as much as I hate it. And Merlin knows how much I want to say here."

"When will I see you again?" Lily asked her in a quite tone. Sophia looked over at her, tears filled her eyes.

"I don't know." Sophia dropped her head, and Lily came up to her friend and hugged her.

* * *

The day passed all too quickly for Sophia. She packed little for Dumbledore had told her that her needs would be provided for. She instead spent the day with Lily, James, and Sirius. Peter's absence went unknown to them, which was odd, he had begun drifting away from them for a while. However, Remus's absence did not go unknown to Sophia. She kept hoping that he would just come and see her once, even if it was to say, "I hate you!" Anything would have been better than his silence. Both James and Sirius saw what Remus's actions were doing to Sophia, and growing tired of his childish behavior, they took it upon themselves to wake him up.

Sirius and James found Remus in the back of the library, reading up on some Defense against the Dark Arts book. James clucked his tongue and Sirius tsked. Remus glared at the two of them in return. "Why are you two doing?"

"Trying to wake you up." Sirius said.

"I am awake." Remus remarked.

"Don't be a smart-ass." James stated. "What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem." Remus declared.

"Then go talk to Sophia! She's breaking down inside and you aren't helping her." James practically yelled.

"Did it ever occur to you two that this isn't your problem to deal with?"

"And did it ever occur to you that Sophia has her reasons for leaving? Did you have to be an ass about it?" Sirius replied.

"If you mean by my 'breaking up' with her, it was the logical thing to do. She's leaving for who knows how long, and probably no communication, it would not have worked out." Remus resolved.

"Do you love her?" Sirius asked.

"Of course I love her!" Remus screeched, his voice filled with shock.

"Then you could have found a way." Sirius whispered.

"This conversation is over." Remus ended.

"You're making a mistake." James countered.

"If I am, it's my mistake to make. Leave me be."

"Whatever." James stated. James and Sirius then left the library.

* * *

Night arrived and Sophia stood at the castle entrance whispering frenzied goodbyes to her friends. She hugged Sirius and he picked her up and held onto her tightly. Sophia buried her head in his neck. "You've always been a brother to me." She whispered.

"And I'll always be." Sirius declared. "Come back to us soon."

"I'll work on it." Sophia hugged Peter and when she reached James and Lily she paused. She hugged James first, and he held onto her tightly, almost pleading with unspoken words for her to stay. She then hugged Lily. Jokingly she stated, "So I guess we won't be spending the summer together."

"It isn't funny." Lily whispered.

"Smile guys, please." Sophia begged. No one did. She then hugged Lily once more and when she pulled back, everything inside her dropped, because it was then, in that single moment, she realized that she would never see Lily again. Swallowing her tears she looked up at James, and the same emotion filled her. This goodbye seemed too soon, and with the new found belief that two of her best friends would die before she ever saw them again killed the last bit of hope that lingered inside her. James bent down to kiss her cheek as he whispered his final goodbye. Sophia then squeezed Lily's hands. "You'll do wonderful in whatever you do. Good luck with James. He's a handful." That got Lily to smile.

She looked over at James fondly and smiled, "I'm looking forward to it. Please try to keep in touch." Lily whispered.

Sophia looked at her friend and said in all honesty, "I will try." At that moment Dumbledore appeared in a carriage.

"Are you ready?" He called out to Sophia. She turned to look at her friends who all nodded to her. She then gained her voice and nodded. She walked over to the carriage as the door opened for her. She paused to look at the castle one last time. Her hands shaking, she stepped inside the carriage. She never saw Remus that day, and it would not be for many more years that she would see him again.

* * *

Remus cursed at himself as he flew down the stairs and out the doors. Sprinting, he raced to the castle entrance but stopped as soon as he saw Lily, James, Peter, and Sirius. "Is she..." He mumbled out of breath.

"Yeah, she just left." Lily replied.

He looked out into the distance before crying out, "No..." The four friends looked at the pained Remus with sympathy.

"I'm sorry." Lily whispered.

**A/N**: Oh wow, sorry even I cried at that. One more chapter shall be up, then it's the end. I am writing a sequel to this though. Please review.

**Lossenrhos:** Thanks for the review, and I know I didn't explain much about Regulus but it was more of what Voldermort and the Death Eaters were up to more than it was about him. However, he will appear one last time in the next chapter.


	15. The Epilogue

With only a few months to go before graduation, Sophia's swift departure seemed haunting. They had all expected to leave Hogwarts together, not together minus one. Remus bathed in depression, and Lily tried to keep contact with Sophia. After only receiving one letter from Sophia, Lily soon found that contact was impossible. She had just lost her best friend. Not to death, but to a small town in only Merlin knows where.

When the months had passed, and the day when teenage learning ended, everyone had gathered around one last time as students. Peter still remained aloof in behavior, but with whatever he was up to, he had enough intelligence to realize the importance of being there on that day. Sirius and Gisela had finally broken it off, a mutual agreement of course. Sirius, though fond of her, had grown tired of the shallow relationship, and in turn Gisela had grown tired of Sirius. Remus had begun to smile again, and though he still missed Sophia, Sirius and James had finally shown him the importance of moving on.

Where this chapter really begins though is with Lily and James. James had grown immensely fidgety whenever he was around Lily. And Lily, whom had grown paranoid of James's manner, called denial. However, as the students had left to go join the numerous parties in the other houses, James grasped Lily's hand and whispered into her ear, "Follow me." Swallowing, Lily plastered on a phony smile and did just that.

The couple walked for quite sometime until they had walked half the distance of the lake and stopped. James turned to face Lily and Lily glanced up into his blue eyes uncertainly. As if feeling her panic, James grabbed both of her hands with each of his and intertwined the fingers. Pulling the clasped hands up James bent down and kissed Lily lightly on the lips before he began the speech that would forever change Lily's destiny.

"Lily, my beautiful Lily, what you do to me. This past year has been so different from anything I have experienced in my other six years at Hogwarts combined. I have seen your tears, which in turn have caused my tears. When you laughed, my laugh grew authentic. Every smile I made was for you, and every breath I took, I took and still take in love for you. I am not a man of words, you know that. So perhaps muddling through this hesitant and disorderedly speech is not a wise choice, but I feel you must know my heart in its entirety. I have loved you from the day Sophia introduced us, I loved you when you liked me, even more so when you stood up to me. I was never whom I was I perceived as with women, and the only woman I want is you. So Lillian Evans, please do me the honor, and grant me the life that no man could ever dream of, and marry me."

Lily did not even realize that James had fallen onto one knee, or that he was holding out a gorgeous solitaire diamond. She only stared at James in shock, until she finally broke out in laughter. She pressed her hand against her mouth to hold back the giggles, and James looked up at her with a hesitant smile and an uncertain gaze. "Yes." She finally choked out.

"Yes?" He asked as he stood up. She nodded at him.

"YES!" She screamed joyously.

* * *

The following night, a crimson envelope lay by Lily's bed once she had returned from the final Hogwarts feast. She dismissed it at first but her eyes flew back to the envelope as she realized whom the sender was, Sophia. She had a small obsession with extravagant letters, and for once Lily was thrilled to see that obsession in action. Running over to the bedside table, she tore open the envelope and pulled out a black parchment written in silver ink. Grinning at the extravagancy of it she began to read.

_Lily,_

_May I first begin this letter by ! You rat, think you could hide your engagement from me...NEVER! I am never one to be proud, but I say this with exceptional haughtiness...I TOLD YOU SO! ME! I DID! Admit it, in fact, say it right now, "Sophia always told me that I would spend my days with James." You better admit it to someone, your arse is mine if you do not. _

_How is Remus? I miss him desperately. I suppose he has moved on with life though, I hope I can one day too. Tell him I never meant to hurt him, that I love him. If I thought that he would actually read a letter of mine, I would say it to him myself._

_While out here I have done much thinking. It's amazing what solitude does for one's piece of mind. I have also found out more of the reasons behind Dumbledore's urgency to move me out quickly, and if I could tell you, believe me I would._

_I wish more than anything that I could be there with you right now, sharing your enjoyment. I do hope your wedding is as splendid as a little girl's dream. And when you have a son...name him after James. It seems the only proper thing to do. But if you are lucky enough to have a girl, name her something beautiful. She will only deserve the best._

_I know you wish my letter was longer, but I do not wish to indulge you in boring matters of my lonely days, nor do I want to betray the trust of those around me. Keep smiling, and make sure Remus chooses the girl who loves him for all. I know it killed him to hide his "secret" from me, do not allow him to do it again._

_Your doting "sister" or just best friend,_

_Sophia Daniella Miller._

Lily smiled at Sophia's easiness, and for once was proud that her friend was able to keep the letter light. How Sophia knew of her and James's engagement so soon was shocking, it had not even hit the papers, but Lily was giddy nonetheless. Jumping off the bed, she ran to the Gryffindor common room and immediately handed the letter to Remus. He read it once, then twice. Finally he swallowed and handed her the letter. "Thank you." He whispered huskily.

"She loves you." Lily declared.

"I never doubted that." Remus replied.

* * *

_Eighteen Months Later_

Lily stood at the entrance to the hall. It was her wedding day, the day she had looked forward to since the engagement. She wore a simple off the shoulder silk gown. Her hair was up, and in her hair were silver leaves that clasped the veil to her hair. In her hands were two lilies tied by a blue ribbon. Taking in a deep breath, Lily pushed through the door and walked slowly down the aisle.

James stared at his love and inhaled sharply. She was gorgeous. Lily faltered once when she was close to James and gazed at him. He looked absolutely handsome in his long black clock and white button down shirt and black slacks. His hair was its messy self, and his glasses remained on his face. It was a face Lily knew she would love to wake up to every day. James reached out to help her up to the alter, and together they stood, caught by each other's eyes, till the ceremony ended.

* * *

_Two Years Later_

Amidst all the chaos and confusion of Voldermort's terror, Lily and James had, had their first baby. A boy, named Harry. James named Sirius the godfather, and Lily had named Sophia the godmother. Sophia. The young woman whom had not attended her friend's marriage, and did not even know that she was the godparent of Lily's one and only child, eighteen months after Harry had been born, James had returned to Lily in a panic, and what hovered over his home frightened him even more.

"Lily! Lily! We have to get out...NOW!" He shouted.

Lily came out holding onto Harry, "What's wrong James?"

"It's..." But James was interrupted by the low rumble of people gathering outside. "Take Harry upstairs and get out."

"No!" Lily cried desperately, "I'm not leaving you."

"You have to. For Harry's sake. Please Lily...go!"

Lily looked at Harry and then James as if debating to leave James. Finally she looked up at him and declared confidently. "We are in this together. I will not leave you to fight him alone."

"If you don't leave, we will all die!"

"We will die James, whether I leave or go please stop..." It was then that Voldermort pushed through the doors. He looked at James and grinned. James made his last plea.

"Lily please go!" He screamed in desperation.

Voldermort then raised his wand and hissed the words that killed Lily's heart. "Avada Kedavra!" In an instant James lay crumpled on the floor, dead.

Lily stared at James's dead form in horror before glancing up at Voldermort. IT finally clicked that she would be next and Lily clutched tightly onto Harry and ran up the stairs. Slamming the door, she searching frantically for her wand, the door then flew open to reveal Voldermort. Voldermort then raised his wand, but not at Lily. Lily followed the wand to Harry and screamed.

"No please! Take me instead! Leave him be!" Voldermort's hooded figure shot up at her words.

"I don't want you mudblood, not yet. No, I came for him." He hissed.

"Stay away from him!" She demanded. Voldermort did not heed her. Instead he pointed the wand directly at Harry. He began forming the words, but before the spell could be cast on Harry, Lily spun around. The curse hit her dead in the back and Lily crumpled to the floor.

Harry sat next to her in utter silence. Voldermort stepped over Lily's body and then pointed the wand at Harry. "Avada Kedavra!" He yelled with hatred. In an instant, the world changed. Harry sat still looking around with curious eyes, but Voldermort was gone. Not long after, Sirius arrived at the house. Sprinting up the stairs he cursed.

"Peter you foul wretched man! How could I have been such a fool?" Running into the nursery, he gasped as he found Lily dead on the ground. However, he smiled triumphantly at the living figure of Harry. Picking up Harry gently. Sirius kissed Harry's forehead, and quickly departed from the room. It was then that he noticed James's dead body. Sirius gazed in horror at his best friend's dead body, and he almost dropped Harry. Inhaling deeply, he pushed open the front door and found Hagrid. After a few moments of conversation, Sirius reluctantly handed Harry over to Hagrid and offered him his motorbike.

* * *

_Sixteen Years Later:_

Harry's eyes snapped open as the nightmare ended.

A/N: And the end! Of this section at least. Leave a comment! Love you kids much!


End file.
